My Little Pony: Royals, Friends and Lovers
by ThomasAngryBirds
Summary: Months after the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, the Mane Six befriend a stallion named Vincent van Colt. Weeks later, Twilight Sparkle is crowned a princess, and she, Vincent and the Mane Six have many tales to tell about love lives and friendship. Unknown to everypony, Vincent might have his name go down in the history of Equestria as a hero to all ponykind...
1. Prologue

**Greetings, everybrony. Some of you may not have noticed, but I decided to keep all chapters of Royals, Friends and Lovers in one place, that way, my userpage isn't clogged up and it'll be more organized that way. Plus, in between chapters, there will be the occasional one-shot, taking place in between stories and episodes from the actual show.**

**Now that I've cleared everything up, just sit back and enjoy...**

* * *

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Royals, Friends and Lovers**

**Written by Zack Wanzer, et al**

**Prologue**

Equestria; a magical land populated by three races of ponies – unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies. There are also other creatures like griffons and dragons living in Equestria. It is a kingdom ruled by the two princesses Celestia and Luna.

Princess Celestia is the older sister, a pure white winged unicorn (known as an alicorn) with light magenta eyes, her mane and tail pale pink streaked with light cerulean, light turquoise, and very light cobalt blue, a stylized sun for a cutie mark, and she wore very pale gold shoes on her hooves and had a pale gold crown with a purple gem on her head. Wise and kind, she controls the raising of the sun.

Princess Luna is the younger sister, a dark blue alicorn with cyan eyes, her mane and tail moderate sapphire blue with grayish Persian blue aura surrounding, light sapphire blue eyeshadow, a crescent moon on a dark purple background for a cutie mark, and she wore pale sapphire shoes on her hooves and had a small black tiara on her head. She controls the raising of the moon.

Over a thousand years ago, Equestria was in utter chaos, ruled by a draconequus named Discord; his head is horse-like, has a deer antler and goat horn on his head, one long fang, different sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. He had the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, the left leg of a goat, a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft.

In his reign of chaos across Equestria, Princesses Celestia and Luna used the most powerful magic down to ponydom – the Elements of Harmony – against Discord, turning him into stone, and restoring order to the land.

However, all was not well, as years went by, Princess Luna became bitter and resentful. The ponies relished and plated in the day Celestia brought forth, but shunned and slept through Luna's beautiful night. One fateful day, Luna refused to lower the moon to make way for the sawn. Celestia attempted to reason with her, but the bitterness growing in Luna's heart transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness – Nightmare Moon!

Nightmare Moon made a vendetta to shroud Equestria in eternal night, and Celestia had no choice but to harness the Elements of Harmony to banish her on the moon, leaving her to take on responsibility for both the sun and moon for a thousand years. The day of Nightmare Moon's defeat became known as the Summer Sun Celebration, celebrated at summer solstice, the longest day of the year, where everypony would witness Princess Celestia raising the sun. Despite the happiness and harmony in Equestria, Celestia knew the Summer Sun Celebration was a painful reminder that she had to banish her sister to the moon, only it _wasn't_ her sister, but Nightmare Moon…

One thousand years later, Princess Celestia sent a light purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville to oversee the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. Twilight also had purple eyes, a sapphire blue mane and rail with violet and rose streaks, and her cutie mark is a six-pointed pink sparkle surrounded by five small white sparkles. She was aided by her dragon friend and assistant Spike, a light purple baby dragon with green eyes and spikes, lime green ears and a very light gray underbelly.

As they oversaw the preparations, Twilight and Spike met with five other mares about her age; two Pegasi named Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, two Earth ponies named Applejack and Pinkie Pie, and a unicorn named Rarity, who Spike fell in love with.

Applejack is light gamboge with green eyes, pale blond mane and tail, freckles, wore a Stetson hat, and her cutie mark is three red apples. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother Granny Smith, older bigger Big Macintosh, younger sister Apple Bloom, and pet dog Winona.

Fluttershy is light yellow with cyan eyes, light pink mane and tail, and her cutie mark is three pink butterflies. She lives in a small cottage near the Everfree Forest and is an animal caretaker, most notably to her pet bunny Angel.

Pinkie Pie is light pink with light cerulean eyes, brilliant raspberry mane and tail, and her cutie mark is two blue balloons with yellow strings and one yellow balloon with a blue string. Her full name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, and she works at Sugarcube Corner for Mr. Carrot and Mrs. Cup Cake, living on the bakery's second floor with her pet baby alligator Gummy.

Rarity is pure white with azure eyes, indigo mane and tail, light cornflower blue eyeshadow, and her cutie mark is three lozenge diamonds. She is a fashion designer and seamstress for the Carousel Boutique, her residence in Ponyville, with her little sister Sweetie Belle and pet cat Opalescence.

Rainbow Dash is light cerulean with cerise eyes, her mane and tail red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, and her cutie mark is a blue-yellow-red lightning bolt with a white cloud. She is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville, and is a huge fan of the Wonderbolts.

At the actual Summer Sun Celebration, Nightmare Moon made her return after a thousand years of banishment, decreeing eternal darkness and capturing Princess Celestia. Not willing to live in darkness, Twilight and the other five mares set off to find the mythical Elements of Harmony – Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and the unknown sixth element.

The elements were found as six stones at the castle ruins where the two Princesses once lived, and upon confronting Nightmare Moon, Twilight realized she and her new friends were the bearers of the Elements of Harmony; Applejack for Honesty, Fluttershy Kindness, Pinkie Pie Laughter, Rarity Generosity, Rainbow Dash Loyalty, and Twilight herself had the sixth Element, ignited by the spark residing in the hearts of all six – Magic. Twilight's Element was represented by a tiara, while everypony else's was a necklace.

Nightmare Moon was transformed back into Princess Luna, abiet younger looking prior to transformation; grayish blue with light azure mane and tail, but her eyes and cutie mark remained the same. Reunited with Princess Celestia, Luna once again controlled the rising of the moon, and Twilight's new mission, decreed by Princess Celestia, was to make findings about friendship in Ponyville.

Since then, Twilight, Spike, and their friends, collectively known as the Mane Six, have had many misadventures, all learning a lesson in friendship along the way, two of their biggest capers being Discord's return and the recent marriage of Twilight's older brother Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza "Cadance". Not long afterward, there was the return of the Crystal Empire, where the Mane Six went to restore the empire by filling it with love and hope.

However, during their visit to the Crystal Empire, a newcomer had arrived in Ponyville; he was a bright yellow Pegasus with blue hooves, mane and tail, dark green eyes, glasses, and a paintbrush and palette for a cutie mark. What nopony would know, not even Twilight Sparkle herself, this stallion would one day have his name well-known throughout all of Equestria…

* * *

**And can you guess who this stallion is? If you've paid attention, I'm sure you can! This chapter mostly summarizes the events and flashbacks of the Friendship is Magic, Return of Harmony, Canterlot Wedding, Crystal Empire and Princess Twilight Sparkle duologies. In between the season two finale and the season three premiere is pretty much where the stories begin...**


	2. The Pegasus Artist Part 1

**Okay, so here's the first part of chapter one, The Pegasus Artist. To those who reviewed when I originally posted it in January, make sure you review here as well, okay? Thanks. Plus, I changed Fillis' name to Fictionary.**

* * *

**Chapter I: ****The Pegasus Artist**

**Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

**Part 1: Meeting Vincent**

Our story begins in the city of Liverhoof, one of the busiest in all of Equestria, and it is well-known for being the birthplace to perhaps the land's most famous music group, the Beatrots; John Gallop, Paul McHoofney, George Mareison, and Ringo Joggs (with two G's).

One February morning, the winter winds were blowing fiercely in the streets of Liverhoof. Everypony who was outside was struggling to keep warm as they went about their lives.

In a flat at the Liverhoof City Center, a unicorn filly and a Pegasus stallion were doing their best to keep warm. The filly was light blue with freckles, a light gold and pink mane and tail with magenta eyes, a red bow in her mane, and no cutie mark. Her name is Fictionary. Her older brother is the yellow Pegasus with the blue mane and tail, blue hooves, dark green eyes, glasses, and paint brush and palette for a cutie mark. This stallion is our protagonist, Vincent van Colt.

Now, some would think it's strange that two ponies of different species could be siblings, but there is a reason for it; their mother was a Pegasus, and their father was a unicorn. Vincent and Fictionary were born in Fillydelphia, but their mother came from Cloudsdale, and she was a single parent pregnant with Vincent. She married a unicorn stallion, who would eventually become Fictionary's father.

At a young age, about four years old, Vincent was first in his class to obtain a cutie mark, but many other foals were quite jealous of him. As he got older, Vincent was either ignored or teased by other colts and had very few friends. He and Fictionary were disheartened upon hearing their parents got involved in a cart crash, and thought they had been killed. To cope with his pain, Vincent moved away from Fillydelphia with Fictionary joining him, and traveled Equestria to find a newfound life, eventually ending up in Liverhoof.

Vincent is a good sort, but he's very sensitive and doesn't like bringing up "certain topics". Despite being a Pegasus, he is ironically afraid of heights! Fictionary, however, is more of a joker, is brave, independent, and she doesn't care what others think about her.

Back to the story; for this morning, Fictionary's job was to keep the fire burning brightly whilst her older brother was wearing a blanket, reading the _Liverhoof Daily Post_.

"Oh, why can't it be warmer?" Fictionary moaned as she used her magic to put a fresh lump of coal into the fireplace, "It makes me wish it was summer already! Why don't you join other Pegasi in controlling the weather?"

"Even if I wanted to," scoffed Vincent, rolling his eyes, "there's no way I'm going more than ten feet in the air!" He knew Fictionary was only teasing him, but didn't say so.

"Do you think there's anywhere else we can go that's hopefully warmer?" asked Fictionary, continuing to stoke the fire.

Vincent looked into the newspaper. His eyes scanned the pages until something caught his eye.

"Hmm? What's this? '_Help Wanted: Ponyville in Search of Artist…_'" Vincent read on, absorbed. After a few minutes of reading, he put down the paper with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Pack your bags, Fictionary!" he declared, "Next stop; Ponyville!"

* * *

A few days later, Vincent and Fictionary stood on the platform of Liverhoof Central railway station. They had filled a cart hauled by Vincent with about six bags of their stuff, food, clothes, and his art supplies; blank canvases, easel, paint brushes, paint palettes, paint bottles, you name it.

"Let's hope Ponyville's full of friendly faces like in Liverhoof," Fictionary said eagerly.

"The Liverhoofians are nice ponyfolk," said Vincent, "but it'll be a shame to leave them. One day, we might return."

There was a crackle as the announcements came on.

"_Attention, passengers! The 10:15 service from Liverhoof to Ponyville shall be departing in ten minutes from platform three! Please mind the gap between the train and the platform when boarding._"

The siblings quickly got to platform three where the porters loaded their luggage into the luggage car. They then got their tickets, boarded one of the carriages and got their seats.

As the clock struck the quarter-hour, the conductor's whistle blew and the train departed for Ponyville. For Vincent and Fictionary, there was no going back now.

* * *

Around the same time at Canterlot railway station, Twilight Sparkle sadly walked onto the station platform, shortly followed by Spike.

"Uh, prepared for what, exactly?" the baby dragon asked, puzzled. Earlier, Twilight had a word with Princess Celestia at the castle, and the pure white alicorn had assigned Twilight and her friends to help save the Crystal Empire, which was far north of Ponyville in the snow. Twilight looked back sadly at Spike until a voice called out for her.

"Twilight! Uh, did you pass?"

Twilight gave a slight grunt, receiving a hug from Applejack. She and the other four mares were anxious to know what Princess Celestia had assigned Twilight. Spike stood where he was until he was knocked aside by Pinkie Pie. With her was what she called her "party cannon." It was bright blue with pink wheels.

"Are we gonna celebrate your awesomeness with Princess Celestia?!" Pinkie exclaimed as her party cannon set off, blowing confetti into the air. She jumped in excitement as it did so.

"Not quite," said Twilight. Pinkie landed back to the platform on her bottom and the confetti went back into its cannon. The pink Earth pony looked at Twilight, confused.

"We're going to the Crystal Empire!" Twilight declared. Her friends looked at each other, confused.

"Crystal what?" asked Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Back to Vincent; he was in his coach with Fictionary. Right now, he had out his easel, palette, paint bottles and brush and was painting on the canvas with the brush in his mouth. He was an extremely talented painter; he could even paint with his hooves and wings! Right now, his painting was of the train he and Fictionary were aboard right now. Vincent always had a fascination of trains since he was a colt. He thought steam locomotives were beautiful machines and a sight to behold. Sometimes he'd talk about trains to anypony who would listen; some were interested, others weren't.

"According to the paper," said Fictionary, who'd brought the newspaper with them, "anypony who's willing to volunteer as an artist must have a word with Mayor Mare at Ponyville Town Hall in the Town Square."

"Should be easy," said Vincent, applying the finishing touches to his newest painting, "we do have a map with us, right?"

"Got it right here with me!" said Fictionary, producing the map with her magic.

"Excellent; soon we'll be starting a new life before you can say 'Summer Sun Celebration'!"

* * *

About two hours later, the train steamed to a halt at Ponyville railway station. Vincent and Fictionary's luggage was unloaded – by now, Vincent's newest painting was complete – and they set off to find the Town Square.

"We've just arrived at the station," said Fictionary, looking at the map, "now we need to find the Town Square."

"It should be easy, given we have this map with us," said Vincent, "how hard could it be to find it?"

That was easier said than done. After about an hour, they couldn't find the Town Square.

"Me and my sense of direction," Vincent groaned, facehoofing in embarrassment.

"Can't you just fly?" teased Fictionary.

"Out of the question," her brother retorted, "we'll ask for directions."

As if by coincidence, he noticed a light amber stallion walk by.

"Excuse me, sir," called Vincent, "can you direct us to the Town Square?"

"It's to your left," the stallion replied, and pointed. Vincent and Fictionary looked; there was the Town Square.

"Right, thank you, sir," said Vincent gratefully, and he and his sister unicorn walked over to where the stallion pointed.

"You really could've just flown us over there yourself," Fictionary joked again. Vincent rolled his eyes and didn't reply.

* * *

Mayor Mare is a pale, light grayish amber Earth mare with a light bluish gray mane and tail, phthalo blue eyes, yellow glasses, a white collar with a greenish-blue tuft, and her cutie mark was a tan scroll tied with blue ribbon. She was in her office at the Town Square when somepony knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the Mayor, and the door opened to reveal her deputy mayor.

"Good day, Mayor," he greeted, "a Mr. Vincent van Colt is here to speak with you, to volunteer as the town's local artist since Stalliono da Vinci's left for Canterlot."

"Oh, a volunteer!" gasped the Mayor, "How splendid! Send him in!"

The deputy mayor nodded, and then called in for the blue-haired Pegasus to enter the Mayor's office.

"Good afternoon, Mayor," said Vincent politely.

"Mr. van Colt, I presume?" said the Mayor.

"That's me name."

* * *

Outside the office, Fictionary sat waiting while the Mayor interviewed her older brother. She didn't mind the wait – it was grown-up pony stuff, after all – but after half an hour, she began to feel bored.

"When's the interview done?" she moaned to nopony in particular. She was just about to fall asleep, when a voice called out to her.

"Come on, Fictionary!" called Vincent, "Hitch me up to our cart; the Mayor's going to lead us to our new home!"

Fictionary stood up in an instant, an eager look on her face.

"Did ya get the job?!" she exclaimed.

"We'll explain everything on the way," said Vincent, "the Mayor's leading us to our new home."

"Oh, okay!"

* * *

"This shall be your new home," Mayor Mare was saying to Vincent and Fictionary, "Stalliono da Vinci left this place about two months ago when he was hired as a painter in Canterlot. The building's a little dirty on the inside, but some touch ups will restore it to former glory."

"Did Stalliono run a business here?" Fictionary asked.

"Suppose you could say that," the Mayor shrugged, "but either way, this place is yours now."

"Thank you, madam," said Vincent, shaking hooves with the Mayor, "we'll take great care of it as well!"

He was true to his word; over the next two days, he and Fictionary first cleaned up the building's interior, and once that was done, they began to unload their luggage and had brought in their furniture they had from their Liverhoof flat.

After two weeks, Vincent and Fictionary had finished transferring all their furniture from Liverhoof to their new Ponyville domicile.

"That's it, our job is done," smiled Fictionary.

"And it's the start of a new life," Vincent agreed, "now Vincent van Colt's 'Metrostallion House of Art' is open for business!"

"Metrostallion House?"

"It's a good name, I thought."

"Pretty catchy; I like it!"

"Glad you think so. Now I wonder where we should start…?"

* * *

Two days later, Vincent was out in a grassy field. He was now painting still life, his painting itself consisting of a lake, some trees, and birds flying in the sky with clouds in the background.

"What a peaceful morning," he was saying to nopony in particular, "the sky's clear, and you're deep in your thoughts, wondering about the mysteries of the world today… Today's got perfect weather for painting! Better than about a week ago with crazy pink mares jumping around all over town saying 'fun, fun, fun' all the time…"

Not too long ago, Pinkie Pie used a magic mirror pond to clone herself after being overwhelmed with having to choose one friend to spend time with, but Vincent had yet to understand this.

He was so focused on his painting he didn't notice a light purple unicorn standing right next to him.

"Oh my, that's such a lovely painting!"

Vincent jumped in surprise, his wing dropping the paintbrush.

"Ah! Who said that?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"I did, to your right!"

Vincent turned to his right, and he noticed the voice came from Twilight. She was out to run some errands whilst Spike was looking after Golden Oak Library.

"Oh," Vincent exclaimed, "sorry, didn't see you there."

"It's alright," said Twilight, "I was just saying your painting looks very lovely."

Vincent gave a small smile; it was the first time in a while that somepony had complimented his artwork.

"Thank you, miss," he said at last, "my name's Vincent van Colt, but you can call me Vincent for short." He held out his right hoof.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," said the light purple unicorn, and she shook Vincent's hoof, "but mostly everypony calls me Twilight. I don't think I've seen you before; have we met?"

"No, actually," said Vincent, "I arrived from Liverhoof to Ponyville two weeks ago with my sister Fictionary."

"Two weeks ago?" exclaimed Twilight, then had a realization, but didn't say it out loud.

"What, is there a problem with that?"

"Er, no; my friends and I were at the Crystal Empire two weeks ago too," Twilight admitted.

"Huh, what a coincidence, I- Wait a minute... Crystal Empire?" Vincent looked at her with a puzzled look.

"It's in the arctic north of Equestria," explained Twilight, "vanished for a thousand years by a curse placed by King Sombra, defeated by Princesses Celestia and Luna. My brother Shining Armor and Princess Cadence lead the empire together now."

"Oh, I see," said Vincent, "it makes sense. I never heard of such place until now."

"I'm not surprised," said Twilight, "hardly anypony's heard of it up to two weeks ago."

"Well, anyway," said Vincent, "I've just finished up my painting of some still life. I'll just pack up me supplies and head back to the Metrostallion House. Wanna come with?"

"I don't see why not," smiled Twilight, "I've just finished up with my errands for the day and I've got some time to kill before I'm due back at the library."

* * *

**Vincent van Colt's name is inspired by the Dutch painter Vincent van Gogh. Liverhoof is the Equestrian variant of Liverpool; it also spoofs the real-life British city's Center, **_**Daily Post**_** newspaper, and Central railway station. The Beatrots is a reference to the Beatles. The Metrostallion House of Art references the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City.**

**So here's the first edited part of The Pegasus Artist. Keep an eye out for the next five chapters!**


	3. The Pegasus Artist Part 2

**Here's the edited chapter two. Now, you might recall I adapted James' "The Jokester and the Bore" for two chapters, but I decided to cut it from the new version as I wanted the first chapter to focus primarily on Vincent and Fictionary. So you're keeping track of the timeline, this takes place between "One Bad Apple" and "Magic Duel".**

* * *

**Part 2: New Friends in Ponyville**

Twilight and Vincent were soon walking back to Ponyville. The two were already chatting like old friends and knowing more about one another. Well, Twilight told more about herself, but Vincent didn't mind.

_It's best she don't know about what I've been through,_ he though anxiously to himself. Vincent was so deep in thought, he didn't look where he was going.

"D'oh!"

"Oops. Careful!"

"Oh, s-sorry, miss! I was in my thoughts…!"

Vincent and Twilight helped the mare he'd run into back on her hooves; it was Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, hey Twilight!" she said, "How's things doing today?"

"Doing great, actually," the light purple unicorn replied, "I've just been speaking with my new friend Vincent here."

Pinkie turned to the yellow Pegasus.

"I say, miss," Vincent began, "are you one of the pink ponies I saw several days ago-?"

Before he finished, Pinkie gave a deep gasp of surprise, and then quickly ran off. Vincent looked at Twilight, a confused look on his face.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Oh, that's Pinkie Pie," Twilight shrugged, "she acts like that when she meets someone new in Ponyville. I know what it's like, believe me."

"Oh-kay," said Vincent, after a slight pause, "now, that was Pinkie, one of the Elements of Harmony, right?"

"Yep, that's her," said Twilight, "I represent Magic, as you already know."

"What of the other four?"

"Rainbow Dash is Loyalty, Applejack is Honesty, Fluttershy is Kindness, and Rarity is Generosity. Oh, and we can't forget my pet dragon Spike."

"My gosh," remarked Vincent, "I've only just met you an hour ago, Twilight, and I've already learned a lot about you. Anyway, onto the Metrostallion House, shall we?"

"Right," said Twilight, "let's go; lead the way, Vincent!"

* * *

About a quarter of an hour later, the two ponies made it to the Metrostallion House of Art.

"That's my domicile," said Vincent, "it's not much, but Fictionary and I like to call it our new home." He opened the door with his hoof.

"Fillies first," he called to Twilight.

"Thank you, Vincent," she said politely, and entered the house.

"It's quite dark," Twilight remarked.

"Hang on, Twi," said Vincent, getting into the house, "I'll get that switch." He flipped the switch, turning on the lights…

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh! A party!" exclaimed Vincent, "What's the occasion?"

"It's your 'welcome to Ponyville' party!" squeaked Pinkie, who appeared from behind Vincent, "It's always great to make new friends!"

"That's really nice of you, Pinkie Pie," said Vincent, "but to be honest, I actually arrived two weeks ago."

"Oh, it was noth- Wait, you arrived TWO WEEKS AGO?!"

Pinkie stared at the yellow Pegasus stallion, a stunned look on her face.

"Yes, you heard me; I was busy for the last two weeks getting my new home ready to prepare for being Ponyville's new arist."

"It seems he moved to Ponyville around the time we were at the Crystal Empire," Twilight explained to Pinkie.

"Ohhh," said Pinkie, understanding, "and wait; how did you know my name?"

"Twilight told me," said Vincent, "and yes, we did meet today."

"Ohhh."

"Sheesh, Twilight, we held a party for somepony who's arrived two weeks ago and didn't tell any of us about it?"

"Spike, Vincent couldn't have helped it he was busy," Twilight called out to the baby dragon, "some ponies do put work first after all."

"So that's Spike?" Vincent asked Twilight, pointing at the baby dragon, "Name's Vincent van Colt, by the way." Then he spotted a familiar light blue unicorn filly trotting over to him.

"Hey, big brother," Fictionary said in excitement, "I've just met some of the ponies who have come for our belated-'welcome to Ponyville' party, and they really are that friendly!"

"She's your sister?" Twilight asked, confused.

"Our mother's a Pegasus, and our father's a unicorn," Vincent explained, "I suppose you could say I'm part-unicorn."

"Oh, that makes sense," said Twilight, "surprised you didn't mention your parents earlier, Vincent."

"Ah, yes, I suppose I forgot," Vincent admitted, feeling a little sheepish. Inside he didn't want to be reminded of his parents' unfortunate death, but didn't say so in front of everypony.

_Nopony must know,_ he thought, _it's best Fictionary and I only kept it to ourselves only._

Once again, Vincent was deep in thought, and didn't watch where he was walking. This time, he bumped into a purple Earth pony mare with green eyes, a bright pink and white mane and three flowers for her cutie mark.

"Oh, careful!" she called, "Almost spilled my cider."

"Sorry, miss," said Vincent, "it's been happening to me a lot today. Anyway, I'm Vincent van Colt, and here," he pulled Fictionary towards him, "is my younger sister, Fictionary. Our mother's a Pegasus and our dad's a unicorn, just so you know."

"I see," said the mare, shaking hooves with Vincent, "I'm Miss Cheerilee. I teach young colts and fillies at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Is Fictionary educated?"

"She was mostly home-schooled when we lived in Liverhoof," Vincent explained, "our parents were very busy, so she's my biggest responsibility, and I care for her deeply like a big brother should. It's very stressful for me, considering my new position as Ponyville artist, but somepony's gotta take care of her."

"Perhaps I could enroll Fictionary at the schoolhouse and teach her," suggested Miss Cheerilee, "then it can be much less stressful for you."

Vincent thought about it for a moment; he looked over to Fictionary, who smiled big.

"Don't worry about me," she said, "I'm sure I'll make lots of friends at the school, but you'll always be my best friend, Vinny."

Vincent smiled, and then turned back to Miss Cheerilee.

"I don't see the problem with it," he said, "she'd be more than happy to come."

"Excellent!" said Miss Cheerilee happily, and then looked down to Fictionary, "School starts for you first thing on Monday. Don't be late!"

"Oh, wow!" said Fictionary, "I get to go to school! This'll be great fun for me!"

Vincent smiled again, chuckling quietly at his younger sister's excitement. Normally young foals would hate going to school, at least from his experience, but Fictionary loved the idea and he couldn't blame her.

"Make sure you make the right choices," he told her kindly, but firmly, "I don't want to make a visit just because my only sister got into a fight!"

"Oh, you," Fictionary giggled, playfully punching him on the foreleg.

* * *

Within the following week, Fictionary had gotten supplies she needed for school and was more than ready to start learning when Monday morning came.

"_Off to the schoolhouse, off to the schoolhouse,_" she sang, "_and I'm going to learn stuff and make some new friends!_"

She arrived at the Ponyville Schoolhouse, a small dark pink building with a dark red roof. Eagerly, Fictionary skipped inside, a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, Miss Cheerilee," she called.

"Oh, good morning, Fictionary," her new teacher replied, "you're looking especially cheery, and I'm hardly surprised."

"I really am," Fictionary smiled, "it's my first day and I can hardly wait to learn!"

"Well, class starts in a few minutes, so you won't have to wait long."

Soon enough, young colts and fillies were at their seats, except Fictionary, who stood by Miss Cheerilee's desk.

"Everypony," said Miss Cheerilee, "we have a new student in our class today. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Name's Fictionary van Colt," said Fictionary without hesitation, "my older brother Vincent runs the Metrostallion House of Art. Feel free to come there any time you like!"

As she talked, the other foals got very interested, except for two, who acted like she wasn't there at all.

* * *

Later that day, Fictionary and the other foals were outside on the playground. She walked over to three fillies. One of them was a light yellow Earth pony with amber eyes, a light red mane and tail, and a pink bow; her name is Apple Bloom. Another was an orange Pegasus with lavender eyes and a purple mane and tail; her name is Scootaloo. The third was a white unicorn filly with green eyes a purple and pink mane and tail; her name is Sweetie Belle. Like Fictionary, none of the three fillies had cutie marks.

"Hey girls," Fictionary called to them, "what's happenin'?"

"Oh, hi Fictionary," said Sweetie Belle. She and Fictionary had met at Vincent's "welcome to Ponyville" party, but she hadn't introduced her friends properly. "These are my friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo."

"Nice to meet ya both."

"Gee golly," said Apple Bloom, "ya haven't got a cutie mark!"

"Not yet, but I don't mind," Fictionary smiled.

"Gee, you should be our fifth Cutie Mark Crusader!" said Scootaloo.

"Fifth?" Fictionary was puzzled. "But there's three of you… four if you count me."

"Naw, my cousin Babs Seed from Manehattan's the fourth member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders," Apple Bloom explained, "we had a bit of a run in with her at first, but now we're one anothers' favorite cousin! Right now, she's startin' her own branch of the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Manehattan."

"Oh, I see," said Fictionary, "that makes sense. But anyway, what's this Cutie Mark Crusader thing?"

"It's our organization for colts and fillies who've yet to obtain their cutie marks," said Scootaloo, "wanna join? We can lead you to our clubhouse after school."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Fictionary grinned, "I'm all up for it!"

"The new filly's first day, and she's already friends with the three blank flank losers? Puh-leaze!"

Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo groaned; they knew one of those voices all to well. Two earth ponies walked up to the quartet with smug looks on their faces. One of them was light pink with light blue eyes, a purple and white mane and tail, she wore a crown on her head, and her cutie mark was of said headgear; her name is Diamond Tiara.

Her acquaintance was light gray with purple eyes, had a pale gray mane and tail with a pink hairbraid, wore a pearl necklace and blue glasses, and her cutie mark was a silver spoon with a pink heart on the handle; her name is Silver Spoon. It was Diamond Tiara who said the insult.

"Yeah, these 'blank flanks' are my new friends," Fictionary said to them, "you have a problem with that?"

"Oh, yes, our problem is why you'd want to be friends with those losers," snapped Diamond Tiara.

"Cause, personally, _I_ don't care what you say about me or my friends," said Fictionary bravely, "if you don't like others for what they are or how they look, I suggest you don't talk to me or them ever again. _Comprende?_"

Colts and fillies who were watching looked at each other in surprise; somepony with no cutie mark was standing up to somepony rotten as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon? Last time the Cutie March Crusaders saw it happen was when Babs Seed stood up to them before she went back to Manehattan, and the snobs ended up in a mud puddle with a pig.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon scowled, but backed off.

"Whatever," scoffed Silver Spoon, "but have it your way." She and Diamond Tiara walked off. Shortly after, there was high praise for Fictionary.

"Way to go, Fictionary!" cheered one called Dinky Doo.

"You certainly stood up to them good," praised another called Noi.

"You're an example to us all," commended a third called Aura.

"Gee, thanks for defendin' us against Diamond Tiara an' Silver Spoon," said Apple Bloom.

"Ah, it was nothin'," Fictionary smiled modestly, "you'd think I'd sit there and let them torment you? No way!"

"You're a real great pal to be around," said Scootaloo.

"I really like how brave you are," agreed Sweetie Belle.

"Ya know, girls, you three and I are gonna get along just fine," smiled Fictionary.

* * *

**So now Vincent's met up with the Mane Six (he did meet with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack; you just didn't see it!) and Spike, as well as a few others. And now Fictionary's made fast friends with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and stood up to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon! I know this chapter and the last had more dialogue than action, but trust me; there'll be more action to come. :)**


	4. The Pegasus Artist Part 3

**Here's the edited third chapter to Vincent's story. Between this and the last chapter did several events occur in a period of roughly six weeks, and this chapter takes place after "Spike at Your Service". Plus, fo****r those of you who've watched Thomas the Tank Engine, you can guess what story this chapter's based off of.**

* * *

**Part 3: Undesired Consequences**

For the next several weeks, Fictionary hung out with her new friends Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. With her as the newest Cutie Mark Crusader, the quartet did whatever they could to obtain their cutie marks. Well, three of them did, but Fictionary was a bit more laid back compared to the others, but not one of them questioned it; it was merely who Fictionary was.

During that time, there had been the return of The Great and Powerful Trixie, Rainbow Dash's enlistment into Wonderbolts Academy, the latest Apple family reunion at Sweet Apple Acres, and just a few days ago, Spike had saved Applejack from a horde of Timberwolves.

However, through all this, something was bound to go wrong for Vincent van Colt…

* * *

It had been about six weeks, but for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, they still hadn't forgotten Fictionary standing up to them in front of the other foals.

"How dare a blank flank insult us in front of everypony else!" Diamond Tiara scowled, "Now look at us, Silver Spoon; we're a laughingstock no thanks to Fictionary van Loser!"

"I know; utterly humiliating!" agreed Silver Spoon, "What can we do to teach her not to mess with us?"

Neither of the school-age Earth ponies had a clue. They stood in silence until Diamond Tiara spoke up.

"What if instead of humiliating her directly," she suggested, "we humiliate somepony she's close to? Say, her brother?"

"Those Cutie Mark Crusaders have big siblings too," Silver Spoon pointed out, "well, not Scootaloo, for she and Rainbow Dash aren't sisters, but whatever."

"Yeah," said her friend, "are you going anywhere with this?"

"What if we made up stories about their big siblings," Silver Spoon explained, "and we blame it on Fictionary' big brother, Vincent or Victor, whatever his name is?"

"Silver Spoon, you're a genius!"

"I am? I mean, I am."

"If we plan this carefully," said Diamond Tiara, "we'll make an example out of Fictionary, and show everypony else we can't be messed with! Ending up in that mud puddle with a pig was embarrassing enough, but being shown up by one – no, _two_ – blank flanks is something else! So here's what we're gonna do…"

The two Earth pony fillies snickered quietly.

* * *

The following morning at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and Apple Bloom were helping to harvest apples alongside their older brother Big Macintosh, a large red stallion with light green eyes, a light orange mane and tail, freckles, tan hooves, a brown saddle around his neck, and his cutie mark was a green apple sliced in half.

"We've got plenty o' apples to harvest," said Applejack as her hind legs were kicked against a tree, causing apples to fall off into buckets. "Prob'ly a lot since our family reunion!"

"Eeyup," said Big Macintosh, his hind legs kicking against another tree.

"How many d'you think we're gonna sell?" asked Apple Bloom, checking apples to see if they were good for selling before tossing them into buckets.

"Ah'm thinkin' 'bout a thousand, maybe two thousand," said Applejack.

"Sounds like a lot," said Apple Bloom, "but we're Apples and nuthin' can hold us off, right?"

"Eeyup."

Unfortunately, whilst Applejack went about bucking another tree, a branch had fallen off the tree, with an apple attached to it, and it landed right on Applejack's flank!

"Ouch!" she cried, rubbing her flank. Apple Bloom heard her sister's cry of pain, and ran over to her.

"You okay, Applejack?"

"Kinda," groaned Applejack, "ow, those trees do know how to bite back, don't they?"

"But trees aren't like dogs?" asked Apple Bloom, confused.

"It's a figure of speech, Apple Bloom. It's only a bruise, after all; little harm done!" Applejack wiped her forehead, some sweat flying into an empty bucket.

Not one of the three siblings noticed Diamond Tiara watching the whole scene from a distance away behind a bush. The pink Earth filly snickered quietly to herself, trotting away before anypony could see her.

* * *

"Rarity? Are you in there?"

Sweetie Belle and Spike stood outside of the bathroom door of Carousel Boutique.

"Um, not now, Sweetie Belle!" a voice called from inside, "I'm brushing my teeth!"

"I don't hear the tap running," said Spike, confused.

"Rarity, why can't we come in?" asked Sweetie Belle innocently, "It's okay, you can tell us."

Rarity sighed, and then reluctantly opened the door. Spike and Sweetie Belle gasped in shock; Rarity's mane was a terrible mess!

"Oh, sweet Luna!" cried Spike.

"How did that happen?!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle.

"I don't know," moaned Rarity, "last night, my mane was perfectly fine, and this morning, it's all in utter tangles! And of all the worst things that could happen, this is the. WORST. _POSSIBLE. **THING!**_"

The pure white unicorn broke down in tears. This was nothing new to either Spike or Sweetie Belle; they'd heard this from Rarity before.

"So… do you need our help?" asked Spike.

"Actually," sniffed Rarity, "I do. I can't be seen in public like this! I'd be a laughingstock! Do be dears and get me some hair products, won't you?"

Spike and Sweetie Belle agreed to, and once Rarity had given them a list, the two set off for their shopping. They hadn't noticed a certain light gray filly with glasses spying on them and Rarity…

* * *

After leaving Sweet Apple Acres unnoticed, Diamond Tiara hid behind a bush and spotted Rainbow Dash in the sky, clearing away the clouds.

Rainbow Dash had just finished her job and was flying about in the air, doing stunts which she hoped would impress the Wonderbolts, Equestria's best flyers.

All of a sudden, an advertisement flew into Rainbow Dash's face, taking her by surprise. She pulled it off her face and her eyes lit up when she saw what it was for.

"Aw yeah!" she cried in excitement, "The Wonderbolts are performing live at Cloudsdale in ten days! I can't miss this!"

Unfortunately, the light blue Pegasus was so caught up about seeing her idols perform (again) that she didn't look where she was flying, and went smack into a wall!

"Oh, my nose!" she cried. Before she could react, Rainbow Dash fell and landed right on top a very light aquamarine unicorn mare, their faces almost meeting by the lips!

"Agh!" Rainbow yelped in surprise, "Sorry, Lyra! I didn't see where I was flying!"

"Well, please be more careful," Lyra Heartstrings sighed, standing up, "I wasn't expecting somepony to fall on me!" And she walked away; Diamond Tiara saw everything and smirked to herself.

"Hey, D.T.!"

The pink earth pony turned and saw Silver Spoon trotting towards her.

"So what'd you get from Sweetie Belle's big sister?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"She was flipping out because, from what I saw, her mane was a tangled mess! She also sent for her blank flank sister and that lizard to get her hair products."

"Oh, really?" said Diamond Tiara, "I saw Apple Bloom's big sister get smacked by a tree branch, and mopped some of her own sweat into a barrel! And just now, I saw Rainbow Dash crash into a wall and almost kiss another mare! Could you believe it?!"

"I wouldn't believe it without seeing it," chuckled Silver Spoon, "but it might've been funny."

"It was. Now we got to come up with names and find somepony gullible enough to believe them!"

"Yeah, but who?"

* * *

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's answer came sooner than expected when they came across two unicorn colts. One of them was short and fat, had grayish blue fur, a moderate orange mane and tail, brown eyes and eyebrows, had buckteeth, and his cutie mark was a pair of open scissors; his name is Snips. His friend was tall and skinny, had amber fur, a turquoise mane and tail, black eyes, freckles, and his cutie mark was a frowning snail; his name is Snails.

"Hey look, Snails," said Snips in a high, scratchy voice, "it's those fillies Fictionary stood up to weeks ago!"

"Oh, eh, yeah!" Snails giggled in a low, slow voice.

"Ha, that's a good one boys," said Diamond Tiara sarcastically, "and now that you think about it, we was talking to our good friend Fictionary the other day, and she told us about what her older brother, Vincent, I think his name was, thought about Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash."

"What did he say?" asked Snails.

"We heard that Applejack had an accident with a slapping branch," said Silver Spoon, "and we heard her family's cider comes from sweat!"

"And can you guess what he called her?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"No, what?" asked Snips.

"He called her 'Applesmack!'" the fillies declared together.

"Rarity's also had a bad mane day today," continued Diamond Tiara, "and she sent off her sister and that lizard Spike to buy hair products for her! How lazy is she?"

"I know," said Silver Soon, "and he calls her 'Hairity!' Isn't that awful of him?"

"It really is!" exclaimed Snips.

"And you two know Rainbow Dash, right?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"The greatest flier of all of Ponyville?!" remarked Snips excitedly.

"Not today, she wasn't," explained Silver Spoon, "she crashed into a wall and not long after, she kissed a mare!"

"Old Vincent's name for her was 'Rainbow Crash!'" finished Diamond Tiara.

"Applesmack, Hairity, and Rainbow Crash?!" the two colts exclaimed together.

"Oh, yes," said Silver Spoon, "Fictionary' big brother is nasty, isn't he?"

"But don't tell those three mares we told you," added Diamond Tiara, and the two fillies walked away, snickering to each other. Snips and Snails looked at each other awkwardly.

* * *

The next morning, Snips and Snails had told ponyfolk who'd listen about what they were told, neither mentioning Diamond Tiara nor Silver Spoon, which was probably lucky for the two fillies.

In a few days' time, everypony who saw them was laughing at Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack.

"Hey, Applesmack! Your cider's a real workout, isn't it?!"

"Where's your little helpers, Hairity? Can I help you out?"

"Find any good mares lately, Rainbow Crash? Give my sister a call!"

The three mares were furious, and they had an indignation meeting at Carousel Boutique after finding out why.

"Outrageous!" declared Rainbow Dash.

"Nefarious and evil!" put in Rarity.

"Absolutely disgustin'!" finished Applejack, "We're not lettin' him get 'way with it, are we?!"

They consulted together.

"Right, since he did it to us…"

"We'll darn well do it to him…"

"And see how that uncool guy likes it!"

* * *

Vincent van Colt had a good day; the skies had been clear for him, and he was making his way back to the Metrostallion House. He was looking forward for tea when he came across the three angry mares blocking his path.

"Oh, hi, girls," Vincent smiled, "what's happening?"

"Don't play dumb with us, van Colt!" snapped Applejack.

"Excuse me?"

"You're telling tales about us to the public, aren't you?!" exclaimed Rarity.

"What?! No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, don't lie to us!" Rainbow Dash scowled angrily. The four of them continued to argue until Twilight broke up the argument. She then asked the three mares why they were angry with Vincent.

"Vincent called me Lazy Hairity!" the white unicorn spluttered.

"No, I never-"

"Sweatin' Cider Applesmack!" the orange Earth pony fumed.

"Now, wait just a minute-"

"And I'm Mare-Kissin' Rainbow Crash!" the blue Pegasus hissed.

"If I may say so, Twilight," protested Vincent, "I'd only wish of coming up with those names myself… if the hooves fit…!"

"Really?"

"He's made everypony in Ponyville laugh at us!" accused Rarity.

Twilight wasn't sure how to respond, until she found her voice. "Did you, Vincent?"

"Certainly not!" Vincent declared in defense, "I'd never be as mean as that! Why would I insult mares?! I'm a respectful stallion!"

"Of course you are," said Rainbow Dash sarcastically.

"That'll do," said Twilight firmly, before turning to Vincent. The yellow Pegasus looked anxious.

"I don't know where these names are coming from," she said, "but I'm getting to the bottom of this, one way or another. Why don't you stay with Fluttershy until this matter is resolved?"

"But what about Fictionary?" asked Vincent, "She needs somepony to watch over her."

"She can join you if you like."

"Thanks, Twilight… I guess…"

Vincent walked away with a tear forming in eye; he wanted to get away from the angry mares who accused him of treachery. Not long after the yellow Pegasus left, Twilight spoke to Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack.

"What's the big idea about jumping to conclusions about others before knowing the truth?" she scolded angrily, "You three, of all ponies, know better than that!"

"But Twilight…" Applejack began.

"I'm not hearing any of it," said Twilight firmly, "when I get to the bottom of this, I expect you three to apologize to him for false accusations!"

She walked away, leaving three stunned mares behind. Unknown to all five, (which included Vincent) Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had been watching from behind the bushes.

"It seems our work here's done," Diamond Tiara smirked, "that'll teach Fictionary not to mess with us; now her brother's a complete fool!"

"I don't know," said Silver Spoon, slightly worried, "I think Twilight's suspicious…"

"Does it really matter?" scoffed Diamond Tiara, "I mean, when we meet with this Fictionary next, even if we're not at school, we'll make her wish she never messed with us!"

The two Earth fillies then walked off, but Silver Spoon was still unsure of her friend's plan right now…

* * *

**Uh oh... How is Twilight going to prove Vincent innocent? And what is going to happen to our yellow Pegasus friend now? Wait and see for the fourth edited chapter!**


	5. The Pegasus Artist Part 4

**Here's the edited chapter four, and I must warn you; there are some darker tones in this chapter, so reader discretion is advised! Plus, this and the previous chapter take place before "Keep Calm and Flutter On".**

* * *

**Part 4: Instant Karma**

Fluttershy was feeding her animal friends outside her cottage when she spotted a yellow Pegasus and light blue unicorn approaching.

"Oh, hi, Vincent. Fictionary," greeted Fluttershy.

"Hi Fluttershy," Vincent mumbled under his breath, still upset.

"Um, if you don't mind me saying, Vincent," said Fluttershy, "but you seem upset about something."

"Somepony's been telling lies about me," moaned Vincent, "and now Twilight and her friends think I'm a nasty pony!"

"What?!" Fluttershy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Rarity and Applejack don't want me to be around Sweetie Belle or Apple Bloom anymore," Fictionary sulked, "and as for Scootaloo, well, she doesn't want to be 'round me in case Rainbow Dash is with her as well…"

"Trust issues," Vincent explained.

"But that's not who you are, surely?" said Fluttershy, "You're one of the nicest stallions I've ever come across, and I'm sure Twilight thinks so as well. Oh, I'd go out with you if I wasn't with Big Macintosh."

Vincent smiled slightly, but was still upset deep inside. "Twilight said Fictionary and I could stay with you for the time being…"

"Oh, I love the idea!" said Fluttershy. After feeding her animal friends, she led Vincent and Fictionary inside her cottage. The Pegasus stallion already felt better, but he couldn't shake off the accusations Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash said towards him.

* * *

All of that was about to unexpectedly change for the worse. Two days later, Twilight (with Spike's help) was asking around Ponyville where the name-calling originated. Sometimes, she and Spike got answers from one pony who got it from another pony, but not one of them, so far, had mentioned Snips and Snails.

Twilight and Spike were at Sugarcube Corner, deep in thought when Pinkie bounced up to them in her usual, excited way.

"Hey Twilight and Spike!" she said, "What are you asking everypony around for?"

"We're asking to find out where the name-calling started," Twilight explained.

"Name calling?" Pinkie was confused, but then realized what her friend was on about. "Oh, you mean the ponies laughing at Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity?"

"That's them," said Spike, "and we don't know where they got it from, but they claim it came from Vincent."

"From Vincent?" gasped Pinkie, "But he's a nice guy; he'd never insult a filly!"

"That's what we think too," said Twilight, "for now, he and Fictionary are with Fluttershy until I find the pony responsible for framing him."

Snips and Snails were also at Sugarcube Corner at the time eating their slices of carrot cake when they overheard the two mares' conversation. Both colts knew what Twilight was talking about, and couldn't help feeling a bit guilty.

"D'you think it was a bad idea to trust in them?" asked Snips to Snails.

"Eh, I guess," said Snails, "what do we do?"

"Tell them the truth, I guess," Snips shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the streets of Ponyville, a cloaked yellow stallion with blue hooves was walking past several ponyfolk. The stallion in question was Vincent, wearing a disguise under Fluttershy's suggestion.

"I'm gonna get my canvases and art tools," he told himself, "and then head on back to Fluttershy's. I haven't done any paintings for about three days and hopefully I'm not too rusty."

Unknown to him, as he walked to the Metrostallion House, Fictionary was following shortly behind him.

"It's good to get out every now and then," said Fictionary, "even if I don't have to go to school."

"It sure is… blank flank!"

A frown crossed the light blue unicorn filly's face; she could guess who it was and didn't even turn around.

"Let me guess… Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, I presume?"

"You guessed right, Fictionary," the pink earth filly smirked, walking up alongside, "where's your big, bad brother gone off to?"

"He's headed for the Metrostallion House to get some supplies," Fictionary said firmly, unwilling to take in their nonsense, "you two don't scare me!"

"I bet your brother does," Silver Spoon giggled rudely.

"Leave Vincent out of this!" snapped Fictionary, "He's not mean; what did he ever do to you?!"

"We're not saying," said Diamond Tiara, and before Fictionary could respond, she got kicked in the side by Silver Spoon!

"OW!" cried Fictionary, "What was that for?!"

"That was for making us look like fools!" Diamond Tiara sneered, before kicking Fictionary in the leg.

Unfortunately for the two Earth fillies, who should spot them but Vincent! Suddenly, everything appeared to happen at once…

Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh had brought in two cartloads of apples when they heard an angry yell.

Twilight, Pinkie, Spike, Snips and Snails were just exiting Sugarcube Corner when they heard two shrieks of horror.

Rainbow Dash was in the sky relaxing on a cloud when she heard a pair of thuds.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle had bought some fabrics for new dresses when they saw a commotion not far from where they stood.

"_What do you two think you're doing to my sister?!_" Spike and the five mares cringed; they knew that screech all to well.

Vincent had pinned down Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to the ground; the yellow Pegasus had an angry look on his face, and the two Earth fillies looked frightened.

"Please don't hurt us!" Silver Spoon begged in fear.

"Wasn't calling your 'friends' names bad enough?!" added Diamond Tiara.

"And how do _you_ know about all this, eh?!"

"We're not saying!" snapped Diamond Tiara, "Like we're not saying how we made up stories about you-"

Diamond Tiara gasped and covered her mouth in shock; she had blurted out everything!

"Oh, nice going," Silver Spoon muttered sarcastically.

"You _WHAT?!_" Vincent roared furiously, taking everypony in the vicinity by shock. They'd never seen him angry like that before. "First you bully my sister, and now THIS! Why, you ignorant little brats! I ought to-"

"Don't hurt them!" shouted Apple Bloom, "They might be bullies, but it doesn't give ya any right to beat them up!"

Her little statement took most of the others by surprise; a few years ago, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon bullied Apple Bloom for being a "blank flank", but since then, Apple Bloom had slowly been moving on, as were Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Apple Bloom's right," her older sister agreed, "just let them go already, Vincent; we now know everything!"

Vincent did so, but was still angry. He then turned his attention to Applejack, quietly snarling in anger.

"Oh, and that's coming from _somepony_ who refused to listen to _me?!_"

"Vincent, none of us-" Applejack tried to explain, but Vincent wouldn't listen.

"Understand the pain _I_ had to go through?!" he yelled in anger, "How can you lot be so selfish?! I work hard to raise _one_ member of my family, and yet I get _no_ credit or respect at all for it! I came here to start fresh, and then my life turns upside down no thanks to two little brats! _Do any of you have any idea on what it's like to be all by yourself in this forsaken land, AND NO PARENTS ARE THERE TO SUPPORT YOU?! __**IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!**_"

Vincent flew quickly away before anypony could reply. Fictionary stood up, slightly in pain, and ran after her brother, leaving behind a stunned crowd. After a few moments of stunned silence, everypony was now glaring angrily at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"What in Celestia's name were you two thinking?!" Twilight said angrily, "Telling lies to get back at somepony!"

"But Fictionary-"

"We don't care for yer reasonin'!" snapped Applejack, "Now look at the damage you two have caused!"

"Yeah, even blackmailin' us for the _Foal Free Press_ paper wasn't as bad as this!" added Apple Bloom. She and Sweetie Belle cringed slightly at the memory.

"Of all the worst things _you_ had to do," Rarity almost screamed, "this is the! _Worst!_ _POSSIBLE! __**THING!**_" Everypony else looked at her. "What? I really mean it."

"You're a real pair of meanies!" Even Pinkie Pie was angry with them.

"Pinkie," said Twilight firmly, before turning her attention back to the two Earth fillies, "and I managed to get some dirt off you two from them…"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked over and saw Snips and Snails next to Twilight.

"You ratted us out, didn't ya?!" Silver Spoon growled, shaking a fist.

"And good thing we did too!" retorted Snips, "At least we came clean without somepony yelling in our faces!"

Before more arguments could break out, a very frantic-looking Fictionary ran up to the group, gasping for breath.

"Everypony!" she gasped, "It's Vincent! I tried explaining everything to him, but he yelled in my face, I think he locked himself in his room and now I think he's trying to end his life!"

That brought out a collective gasp from everypony, except Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"We've no time to lose," said Twilight, and then turned to the two Earth fillies, "I'll personally have a talk with Miss Cheerilee about you two…" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gulped nervously, until the latter spoke quietly up.

"I told you somepony'd be suspicious…"

"Quiet! We're in enough trouble as it is…!"

* * *

Quickly, Fictionary, Spike, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash arrived at the Metrostallion House and entered the building. Fictionary went to get a particular book while Spike and the four mares went upstairs to Vincent's room.

"Vincent!" called Twilight, knocking on the door, "It's just us! We promise not to hurt you!"

After no reply, and without hesitation, Rainbow Dash, kicked the door open, nearly smashing it to splinters, to what they could describe as horrifying!

There was Vincent, lying on the floor; he was barely breathing, a razor was next to him, part of his right ear was cut off, his glasses were stained red, and amongst it all, he was lying on a small puddle of red liquid. They knew it wasn't paint.

"Oh my stars!" gasped Rarity, looking pale in fright, but it was hard to tell.

"What in tarnation has he done to himself?!" gasped Applejack.

"Looks like he could have…" Rainbow Dash couldn't finish her sentence.

"Well, don't just stand there!" said Twilight, lifting up Vincent with Spike's help, "We need to get him to hospital and _fast!_ No time to waste!"

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the fivesome – along with Fictionary – rushed Vincent to Ponyville Hospital as fast as their hooves (feet in Spike's case) could carry them. Fictionary had also brought a book with her, but nopony was sure why, but she promised to tell them when they arrived.

They quickly burst through the doors and went up to the reception desk. The receptionist was startled by the commotion.

"My brother's ear got cut off," gasped Fictionary, explaining to her, "he's bleeding and I'm scared that he'll die!"

"I see," the receptionist replied calmly, looking at the unconscious Vincent on Twilight's back and the yellow Pegasus' ear in an ice bag in Spike's hand.

"Code Red at the front desk," the receptionist said through the intercom, "recovery unit ASAP!"

Quickly, several pony doctors brought out a stretcher, then they took Vincent off Twilight's back, accepted the ice bag Spike handed to them, and they lay the unconscious stallion on the stretcher. Everyone could watch as Vincent was taken away to the recovery unit.

"Please be okay," panted Fictionary to her brother, "I don't wanna lose you like our parents…"

"What happened to your parents, dear?" asked Rarity.

Without a word, Fictionary used her magic to pull out the book from her bag and set it on a nearby table. She motioned for Spike and the four mares to sit down with her as she opened the book. Just then, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy burst in.

"Where's Vincent?" asked Pinkie, "Is he okay? Huh? Huh? I brought him some flowers, but I didn't know his favorite kind, so I brought every kind of flower I could!"

She paused, noticing their solemn expressions. "What?"

"What did happen?" asked Fluttershy quietly, "Somepony told me he was in trouble."

"He cut off part of his right ear," said Rainbow Dash, "and thank goodness you didn't see it, Fluttershy; it was bloody, so to speak." Fluttershy cringed at the thought, but quickly shook a mental image of Vincent in a pool of blood out of her head.

"Hey, what's with the book you brought with ya?" asked Pinkie.

"That's our family album," Fictionary explained, "there's more to Vincent than many of you think; up until now, only I was aware of his secrets and past.

"When he was a young colt, even before I was born, he was susceptible to bullying from his peers. He tried to ignore them, but they kept teasing him until one day, Vincent lost his temper and beat up one of the bullies. It resulted in him getting into trouble, as well as the bully… I forget his name."

"So that's why he got mad at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," said Applejack.

"Seeing anypony getting bullied sets him off, yes," said Fictionary, "then a few years before we came to Ponyville, we heard that our parents were killed in a cart accident in Fillydelphia, our first home town."

"Wait a minute," said Rainbow Dash, "you two came from Liverhoof, but you're also from Fillydelphia?"

"It's the town we were born in both, yes," said Fictionary, "we left a week later after we got the tragic news, because Vincent was suffering from painful memories about our parents and bullying. We lived in Manehattan, Canterlot, and Las Pegasus, all each for a brief period before we moved to Liverhoof, where we lived up until February this year. That's where he picked up his accent.

"So you see, my brother suffers from painful memories, and other than me, only his therapist knew as well. He was doing what he could to support me and himself, for I'm the last of his family, since we lost connection with other members."

There was dead silence. Not one of the six mares, not even Spike, could say a word; they were all shocked by Fictionary's story about her brother. Fluttershy was weeping quietly, Pinkie's mane slightly deflated in sadness, Twilight and Spike stood in silence, and Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity felt terribly guilty.

"I don't believe it," said Rainbow Dash after what felt like eternity, "we were angry with someone who worked hard for his sister…"

"All because of a dumb pack o' lies," put in Applejack glumly, "Ah feel like a bad apple, ah, no pun intended."

"The poor fellow," said Rarity, "I, too, feel bad for what I've done…"

"All he wanted was some friends, and it seems like we'll never speak to him again!" added Pinkie, almost ready to cry.

"I'm sure we will," said Twilight, "but for now, we need to give him some time considering what he went through today. We should try to carry on with our lives and give Vincent a chance to calm down."

Everypony agreed with Twilight, and they hoped that would be the case.

* * *

**The title comes from the John Lennon single of the same name, "Instant Karma!" Vincent cutting his right ear off is based on what actually happened to van Gogh. The painting depicts van Gogh with his _right_ ear cut off, but in reality, it was a mirror painting, and he cut off his _left_ ear. Vincent van Colt cutting his right ear off loosely pokes fun at the "mirrored" painting.**

**Oh dear... what's Vincent going to do when he wakes up? Wait and see!**


	6. The Pegasus Artist Part 5

**Here's the edited chapter five; this and the next chapter both take place after "Keep Calm and Flutter On", but before the events of "Just for Sidekicks" and "Games Ponies Play", as both the latter two occur at the same time. Oh, and the italicized section is told in Vincent's POV, just so you know. ;)**

* * *

**Part 5: Luna's Theory in the Starry Night**

The Ponyville residents had been heavily affected since Vincent's public outburst. Twilight first quickly informed Princess Celestia through letter about what had happened, who was involved, and how they were going to try and cope. Twilight knew her mentor would understand, and hopefully Vincent would listen to reason, if he spoke to anypony ever again.

A few days after Vincent was taken to hospital, Princess Celestia assigned Twilight and her friends to reform the former Spirit of Chaos, Discord, to see if his magic could be used for good. It was Fluttershy's friendship that Discord valued, and made it his vow to use magic for good… most of the time.

While their assignment distracted their thoughts from Vincent, he still stuck in the Mane Six's respective minds.

Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash went on their normal lives shortly after Discord's redemption, but still couldn't help feeling bad for blaming him for something he didn't do. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were also shaken up; they'd never known Vincent to get angry at them once. Fluttershy, for one, was fortunate enough not to witness his anger.

Out of them, Twilight was the most optimistic, and she and Spike were certain he'd speak to them. Vincent's ear was reattached – fortunately, he cut off his earlobe and not the whole ear – but he stayed at Ponyville Hospital until he was deemed stable enough to leave. Vincent didn't mind this, nor did he care, but he didn't expect visitors.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fictionary couldn't help feeling terrible over what had happened; how could somepony cruel like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon make her brother look mean to everypony else?

Speaking of, the two Earth fillies were serving six weeks all-recess detention while Snips and Snails (after confessing their role) served two weeks. The two unicorn colts accepted their punishment, but Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon found this unfair, yet they didn't say so… just in case.

"Hey Fictionary!" called Scootaloo, trotting over to the miserable light blue unicorn.

"Oh, hey, Scoots," sighed Fictionary.

"Y'all lookin' down in the dumps," observed Apple Bloom.

"Wanna come to our next Cutie Mark Crusaders meeting?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Not really," sighed Fictionary. Getting her cutie mark was the last thing on her mind right now. "I just wish I'd known the consequences of my actions earlier…"

"We understand where you're goin' with this," said Apple Bloom.

"We've all had days when our friends don't listen to us," said Sweetie Belle, "like when Rarity didn't want to join me for the Sisterhooves Social."

"It's not that," Fictionary moped, "I miss Vincent so much. I don't mind living with Twilight, but still…"

For the time being, Fictionary was staying at Golden Oak Library with Twilight until Vincent was discharged from the hospital.

"I can understand how your brother feels, Fictionary," said a voice. Fictionary looked up to see Miss Cheerilee had been listening to the whole conversation.

"You do?" asked Scootaloo.

"When I was about your age," Miss Cheerilee explained, "I got into a fight with some other foals just for mocking me because I didn't have my cutie mark. My parents weren't pleased with me, of course, and I got into trouble for it."

"Oh," Fictionary said sadly, "I guess I repeated your mistakes, Miss Cheerilee, didn't I?"

"Oh, I don't think so," her teacher chuckled, "you were trying to stand up for others, and I understand that. But be aware that it can have consequences, and if those bothering you don't stop, ignore them."

Fictionary nodded slowly; it meant she completely understood. She felt better after hearing her teacher's wise words.

* * *

After school, Fictionary arrived at Golden Oak Library. There, she told Twilight about what Miss Cheerilee had told her.

"And just thinking about what she's said made me realize I shouldn't be quick to jump the gun," she said, "but even so, I still can't believe I got my big brother in this mess." She sniffed sadly, her eyes welling up with tears. "I think he hates me now and won't ever speak to me ever again!"

Fictionary began to cry, but Twilight held her close.

"I know," she said solemnly, "I'm proud of you for now understanding the consequences of your actions, but there was nothing we could have done about it. Like Miss Cheerilee told you, you were only trying to do the right thing by standing up for your new friends, and yourself as well; Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon weren't using their common sense."

Fictionary didn't reply for a few moments, and then looked up at Twilight, smiling sadly.

"You know something?" she asked, wiping away her tears, "Even though Vincent's my brother, I've always wanted a sister. Right now, I almost feel like you're already a sister to me."

Twilight looked in surprise. "I do?"

"You do," Fictionary replied, hugging Twilight's foreleg. The light purple unicorn smiled and returned the hug.

"Thanks, Fictionary," she said quietly.

* * *

About two weeks later, Vincent was discharged from Ponyville Hospital. His condition was stable and his ear's stitches had begun to heal. Despite this, he was still unhappy, and didn't take notice of anypony as he walked to the Metrostallion House of Art, which had been closed in his absence.

Fictionary was walking along the streets getting some fresh air when she spotted her older brother.

"Hey Vincent!" she exclaimed with hope in her voice, "Are you alright?"

"Physically, yes," grunted Vincent, "never been better!"

"You're not still mad, are you?" asked Fictionary worryingly, "What's wrong?"

Vincent gave a deep sigh. "First thing in the morning," he said, "we're leaving Ponyville."

"What?!" Fictionary couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But why?"

"You know why," snapped Vincent, "everypony accused me of being a massive liar, nopony stood up for me-"

"Wait just a minute!" retorted Fictionary, "Twilight defended you and Fluttershy understood you! Why would you turn your back on them now? And besides, I like it here in Ponyville!"

"So you're saying you'd rather live with them than me?!"

"Erm… basically, yeah."

Vincent scowled before replying. "Then I don't expect any visits from you or your so-called 'friends'…" And he walked bitterly away, leaving Fictionary where she was, shocked and disappointed.

_At least he didn't yell in my face,_ she thought, _but how can I convince him to change his mind?_

Fictionary thought about it for a moment or two, and then a light bulb flickered on in her head.

"I know just what to do!" she exclaimed, and ran off to find the pony she was thinking of…

* * *

That night, as the moon shone brightly in the night sky, Vincent was fast asleep in bed, tossing and turning, muttering in his sleep.

"Ohh…" he muttered, "Leave me alone, please…!"

* * *

_Nopony knows what's up ahead, but I run as fast as my legs can carry me._

_Why am I running? Well, a group of ponies are chasing me, insulting me, and throwing stuff at me; rocks, sticks, balls, you name it. I can't tell you what they're calling me. Trust me; they're __**not**__ pleasant._

_Suddenly, I come across a cliff face. It's a dead end! I have wings, but I'm scared of heights. I see the mean ponies chasing me, but what do I do? Fly and be scared, or jump off and die? I just can't decide which seems bearable!_

_I shut my eyes, awaiting my fate, but after half a minute… nothing's happened to me?_

"_Open your eyes, Vincent…"_

_That voice; it sounds regal and feminine… Who's calling my name…? Wait, how does she __**know**__ my name?_

_Cautiously, I open one eye, then the other. I see a mare right in front of me. She's taller and skinnier than me, and she has wings and a horn! A winged unicorn, is it? Her fur is dark blue, her mane and tail are moderate sapphire blue with a grayish Persian blue aura surrounding, and her cutie mark's a crescent moon on a dark purple background. She wears a dark purple corset around her chest, silver shoes, and a black crown. Royalty, perhaps?_

"_Do not fear them, Vincent," she tells me, "I have sent them off. They can not bother you no longer."_

_Out of curiosity, I slowly walk forward and face this mysterious winged unicorn. I see her corset as a crescent moon similar to her cutie mark, and her eyes are moderate cyan in color, with light sapphire blue eyeshadow!_

_After what feels like ages, I find my voice. "May I ask, your Highness, who are you…?"_

"_I am Princess Luna," says the winged unicorn, "princess of the night, and one of my many duties is to come into your dreams."_

_Princess Luna? I know I heard that name somewhere, but where? I ask slowly, "How… do you know my name…?"_

"_As a princess," Luna explains, "I know the names of everypony in Equestria along with my older sister Celestia."_

"_Oh." I don't know what to say next; how does somepony speak with a celebrity figure, let alone a princess? The first thing that comes to my mind is, "What… what do you… want with me?" I ask in a shaky voice. I feel scared inside; I don't if I should stay or run, but then, angering a celebrity was out of the question._

_Princess Luna slowly walks towards me, and then places a hoof on my shoulder. Her smile makes her seem kind and gentle. I feel less scared and give a small smile._

"_By looking at your dreams," she tells me, "I could sense you were troubled. Care to share?"_

_I breathe a sigh. Where __**do**__ I begin?_

"_There was this dream," I start explaining, "where two school-age ponies were hurting my sister Fictionary, and I tried to save her, but others held me back. They were stronger than me, mind, and I tried fighting back, but couldn't bear watching as she was beaten to a pulp and…"_

_I couldn't say any more; I knew what it led to, so did Luna, I believe._

"_And then there's this other dream, regarding my parents. I'm with them in a bus, and suddenly, it goes out of control, and before anypony can stop us, we crash into a mountain and…" Again, I knew what it led to._

"_But they pale in comparison to this third, horrible nightmare of mine; my parents and a beautiful mare I was dating had been killed, and it looked like it had been fault. Then some nasty ponies kept bullying me, calling me a murderer, until I snapped – I cut one of them in half, but another immediately respawned, and so I ran._

"_It didn't stop there; I ran into a town – I don't know of its name – where just about everypony accused me for… many things I can't describe, but they were horrible, mind. I could handle the pain no longer…" By this point, tears were welling up in my eyes and my voice started to crack. "Th-then I feel something j-jerk at my neck… a hangpony's noose! That's when everypony who di-didn't believe me forced me off the cliff…" I couldn't take it any more. "And it gave away and I fell to my death…!"_

_That was when I broke down in tears. I sat down with my forehooves covering my face. I was crying in front of a Princess, but I didn't care; the painful memories were too much for me to bear. Tears leaking out of my eyes, I let out a sniffle._

_All of a sudden, I feel a pair of forelegs wrapped around me. I stop crying and open my eyes, still teary, and notice Luna is hugging me. Why is that, I wonder to myself?_

"_Princess Luna…" I find my voice, "I don't… Why…?"_

"_It's okay, Vincent," she tells me in a kind tone, "you must be suffering from anxieties of the past… just like me."_

"_Like you?" I ask with curiosity._

"_About a thousand years ago, I refused to lower the moon to make way for a new dawn. I was bitter and jealous of my older sister Celestia, and it turned me into Nightmare Moon." At this point, I can see a tear in her eye._

"_Forgive me, but is it a painful reminder?" I ask._

"_Very. I was banished for a thousand years, and had it not been for Twilight and her new friends, Equestria would've been in eternal darkness and I would never have reunited with Celestia." I had a pained expression on my face when Luna said "Twilight and her new friends," but tried not to show it._

"_I see…" I said slowly, "do my dreams, like the one we're in, reflect on the pain I had been through three weeks ago? I mean, I was so mad I didn't know what I was thinking… I was out there, ponies treating me like a monster – you know what it's like, right? – and I couldn't defend myself. I just wanted to scream and run away. Even with Fluttershy giving me shelter in my darkest hour, I thought nopony was looking out for me… ever."_

"_There are many in Equestria who have dark and bitter pasts," Luna says calmly, "but I believe you've the one thing they don't – heart."_

_I stare at her in confusion. "I do? I mean, I wish I did…"_

_There was silence before Luna spoke again. "You'll need to forgive them…"_

"_But my anger got in the way, didn't it? Was I too focused on the negatives to even take the tiniest glance at the positives? I've had dark days, but none as cloudy as what I went through very recently…"_

"_In a way, yes," said Luna, "I could tell that Twilight and her friends were trying to make amends with you, Vincent."_

"_I really, __**really**__ want to forgive them all, particularly Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack…"_

"…_and your sister Fictionary too," Luna finished, "she didn't know where her actions would lead to, and neither did Twilight nor her friends. Do not focus on your past too much, young Vincent, because you then feel more pain on the inside."_

_I don't know what to say next. But bit by bit, Luna's words sunk into my brain._

"_You're right," I said at last, "I can't hide from the past any longer. I had been scared back then, but I must face them and win the battle…"_

_Suddenly, the sky is getting brighter, and I see the moon is lowering to make way for the sun. Then I feel the ground slowly crumbling before me and Luna!_

"_What…?"_

"_Morning has come, Vincent," says Luna, "you are waking up!"_

_"Wait…!" But my voice is barely heard over the ground's crumbling._

"_Remember what I've said; you must put the past behind you, because the more you focus on it, the more pain you will feel…"_

* * *

**The title has two references; "Luna's Theory" is a pun on "lunar theory", and "Starry Night" is a reference to van Gogh's painting of the same name.**

**Kind of a deep chapter, wasn't it? Will Vincent stay in Ponyville? Read the next chapter and find out.**


	7. The Pegasus Artist Part 6

**Here's the final edited chapter to The Pegasus Artist, and it will determine what's gonna happen to Vincent van Colt...**

* * *

**Part 6: Forgive and Forget**

Vincent groaned as he got himself out of bed. That dream he had last night with Princess Luna stuck in his mind as he went downstairs; he had plenty to think about and thought of what to do. After a quick shower and drying off, he brewed himself some tea. All this time, he hadn't said so much as one word, apart from the occasional breathing.

As he sipped his tea, Vincent heard the sound of knocking on the front door. Setting his cup down, he stood up and walked over to the door. The door had lock chain maze, and since the pin was at the starting point of the maze, Vincent easily opened the door just wide enough only to find none other than…

"Twilight? What are you doing here?"

"Erm, hi, Vincent," said Twilight, feeling slightly nervous, "I know you're probably still angry over what went on a few weeks ago, if you know what I mean, but all of us gathered here to speak with you."

Vincent raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean, 'all of us'? I only see you."

"If you open the door a bit wider, you'll see for yourself."

"Hmm..." Vincent looked away for a few seconds, and then he turned back to Twilight.

"Just hold on a minute, Twilight," he said, before closing the door. Vincent turned to the lock chain, and began shifting the peg across the maze.

"Ah, come on," he groaned in annoyance, when he got lost after a minute or two, "gotta get it replaced with something that _isn't_ complicated…!"

At last, Vincent removed the peg, and opened the door.

"Sorry I took so long, Twilight," he said, "just had a bit of complications with my door… lock… chain…"

Vincent's mouth was agape with awe; it wasn't just Twilight who was in front of the Metrostallion House of Art – there was Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershsy, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Fictionary, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Snips, Snails, Miss Cheerilee, and even Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon!

"How is it-?" he began, unable to come up with anything to say.

"It was for your own good, big brother," said Fictionary, and explained everything, "I know you might be upset, but when you got sent to the hospital, I brought our family photo album with me to tell Twilight and the others about you and your troubled past."

"You _what?!_"

"I didn't want to hide your secrets any longer, and like I said, for your own good."

"I see… Now how the hay did you rally up everypony here?"

"Not long after you… ahem, 'abandoned' me, quote-unquote," continued Fictionary, "I went to Golden Oak Library and told Twilight about what you were planning to do."

"The first thing I did," Twilight added, picking up where Fictionary left off, "was to tell everypony you were familiar with here in Ponyville, along with those involved in your almost-downfall, to meet up outside here."

"I see, and how did Princess Luna knew of my troubles?" asked Vincent. There was silence before Twilight spoke up again.

"Let's just say we met her in our dreams and explained everything," the light purple unicorn shrugged.

"Her duty, I presume? And before you ask, yes, she told me." Vincent paused, in case anypony else wanted to speak up. "I assume you're all here for a particular reason…"

"We just didn't know why you never told us about your secrets in the first place," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, Rainbow, it's because I was worried about what others would think," admitted Vincent, "I did try to move on, but the memories were way too painful to ignore, and that's why I, erm, lost it."

"As we'd seen, all too well," agreed Pinkie.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you all," continued Vincent, "especially at Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and of course, Fictionary. It wasn't right of me, I see now, and I should have listened to what you were trying to tell me."

There was a pause, and then Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity walked up to Vincent, the three mares standing next to Twilight and Fictionary.

"Vincent van Colt," Rarity began, "I speak for the three us, and it is with most regret that we apologize for accusing you for making up stories about us."

"What Rarity's tryin' to say," said Applejack, "we're sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"That was really twenty percent less cooler from all three of us," said Rainbow Dash, "especially from me!"

"It's all right, you three," Vincent gave a small smile, "I get the message and I forgive you."

"And me?" Fictionary asked hopefully, "I revealed your secrets, I nearly caused you to kill yourself, and I betrayed you… sort of…"

"How can I not forgive my sister?" asked Vincent indignantly, bringing his sister closer to him, "Fictionary, you're still my only family left even if you've done crazy things and tease me about my fear of heights…"

"You're a Pegasus that's afraid of heights?" asked Spike, "That's-"

"Ironic, I know," finished Vincent, "I don't know why, but they freak me out, even if I'm only, say, ten feet in the air."

"I know what that's like," said Fluttershy.

"With me 'round, you probably won't have to fear heights anymore!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, we'll see, Dashie," Vincent scoffed, chuckling. This was met with a few giggles.

"A few of my students, too, have some apologizes to make as well," said Miss Cheerilee, giving a "hinting" look towards Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

Snips and Snails went up to Vincent. "Snails and I are sorry for being involved with spreading those lies about you," said Snips, "neither of us knew we were being used as pawns that nearly brought you down."

"But we don't look anything like chess pieces," said Snails, confused.

"He means somepony used to further the purposes of another," said Twilight.

"She's right, and of course, I understand, boys," Vincent told them, "I'm not mad at you, but I _am_ cross with them," he added, glaring at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "I expect you won't be telling lies about me after you nearly got me to a sticky end?"

Everypony else was also glaring at the two Earth fillies (and that included Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie too).

"What's everypony staring at us for?" grumbled Diamond Tiara.

"Don't ya have anythin' to say to Fictionary's big brother?" asked Apple Bloom.

"If you say it, we'll stop staring at you," said Scootaloo.

"Even I think they mean it," Silver Spoon whispered to her friend.

Diamond Tiara sighed in annoyance before speaking again. "We're sorry that we made up those false lies about you," she said to Vincent, through her teeth.

"And we will never, ever do it again," finished Silver Spoon.

"That's what we wanted to hear," said Sweetie Belle, "and I hope you two will stick true to your word."

"Given it's only towards Vincent," Apple Bloom noted, "you know how they can be."

Vincent smiled again; although she was blunt to him, Diamond Tiara apologizing was good enough for him.

"Well, it looks like all's well that ends well," he said to the small crowd, "and it looks like it won't be necessary for me to pack out my suitcases."

"You mean…?" asked Fictionary hopefully.

For the first time in years, Vincent had a big smile on his face. "I'm staying here in Ponyville from now on!"

This was met with cheers from everypony else, apart from Diamond Tiara; even Silver Spoon quietly applauded.

"This calls for a PAR-TAY!"

Vincent flew up in surprise; Pinkie Pie had popped from out of nowhere behind him.

"That's one thing I need to get used to," he chuckled.

* * *

Later in the day at Golden Oak Library, Vincent was writing a friendship report to Princess Celestia. Next to him was a canvas wrapped up in brown paper and strings.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_This is Vincent van Colt, a new friend to Twilight Sparkle. Over the last few months I'd been in Ponyville, I've learned three extremely important lessons in friendship; first being is that what bullies think about you doesn't matter. It's what __you__ think about yourself that's really important._

_A second lesson I also learned to put the past behind me, because, as your sister Luna put it, the more I thought about it, the more pain I felt in my heart._

_The third and final friendship lesson, to me, is that you should always depend on your friends to help you even in your darkest days. I have Twilight to thank for showing me that, and without her, who knows what I'd be doing now?_

_Your humble subject,_

_Vincent van Colt._

_P.S.: I've attached this letter to a package I've sent you as well. See for yourself for what it is; I bet you'll love it!_"

Vincent put down the pencil he held in his hoof, and handed Spike the letter. The baby dragon scrolled up the letter and wrapped it in red ribbon with a gold button that bore the letter C for "Celestia".

"Attach this to the package, and its next stop is Canterlot castle," said Vincent proudly.

"Given your art skills," said Twilight, "I'm more than certain she'll love what you've made for her and Luna."

"Years ago, I was unappreciated for my skills," agreed Vincent, "hopefully years from now, I will be appreciated!"

Apart from Twilight, Vincent, and Spike, also inside the library were Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Fictionary. They were all glad to have a friend in Vincent (brother in Fictionary's case) and were happy he was choosing to stay in Ponyville.

* * *

Like Vincent hoped for, his package and letter to Princess Celestia arrived at Canterlot castle. She stood at her throne room with Princess Luna at her side, and two gray unicorn guards stood in front of them. Suddenly, the doors opened, and a third guard walked up to them followed by a fourth bringing in a thin, light brown package in strings with a scroll attached.

"Your Highnesses," said the third guard, "a package from Ponyville by a Mr. Vincent van Colt."

"Let us see what he's brought us," said Princess Celestia as she took the letter, letting her sister deal with the package.

As Princess Celestia had finished reading the latest friendship report, Princess Luna had unwrapped the package and gaped in awe; it was an extremely accurate painting of her and Princess Celestia! The princesses in the painting stood on a grassy field, both smiling. Luna's side had a night sky and moon, while Celestia's had a day sky and sun. Both princesses were smiling happily at one another.

"Oh my," Princess Celestia said in delight, "Twilight's new friend Vincent does have wonderful talent!"

"It looks so like us," agreed Princess Luna, "where should we hang it, dear sister?"

Princess Celestia smiled broadly. "I think I know just the place," she replied, looking at a wall of portraits.

* * *

Some time later, Princess Celestia thanked Vincent for the painting he done for her and Luna, and he was grateful that somepony of royalty appreciated his talents. To him, living in Liverhoof was a little dull, even with the friends he had there, and although Vincent put much of his past behind him, he was still touchy on a few certain subjects.

Fictionary has changed as well; she was quite cheeky and mischevious at times, but has matured and become wiser since her brother flipped out, and she often spends some sisterly time with Twilight. She and Vincent long to join the Mane Six on an adventure someday, but little did they know they would get their chance...

* * *

**And now we've reached the finale of the edited version of The Pegasus Artist! I feel that I've invoked the three basic emotions perfectly; anger, sadness and joy. Of course, Vincent's story is far from over, for it's only just beginning, as he said. Risky Romance is next, but before that, there will be two one-shots; one about Vincent, the other about Fictionary.**

**Look out for more of Royals, Friends and Lovers very soon!**


	8. Monkey Business

**What'd I tell ya? After three weeks, I'm finally posting the first one-shot of RF&L! There are a few mature themes here, I should state, in this story and the next, such as off-color humor and innuendo.**

**Right, now that it's out of the way, here's the first of two one-shots of the van Colt siblings. They take place at the same time, similar to Just for Sidekicks and Games Ponies Play, and these stories James and I wrote take place after the two official episodes, but before Magical Mystery Cure.**

* * *

**Monkey Business**

**Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

It was a warm, spring day in Ponyville, and everypony was bustling about their usual business. Fictionary was busy writing a story. There was going to be a story reading later that day and she wanted to participate.

"The only problem is to decide what my story will be about," she said to herself.

While she was thinking, Vincent was doing some thinking of his own.

"If Fictionary and I are away at the same time, who will look after things?" he wondered. As Vincent pondered, he passed Fictionary's room and saw her working.

"Hey little sis," he called, "what're you up to?"

"Just story writin'," she replied, "nothing's come to me thus far."

"I see," said Vincent.

"What's up for you?" Fictionary asked.

"I was thinking about maybe getting a pet," replied Vincent.

"Why's that?"

"To put it in perspective," explained Vincent, "if the both of us were away at the same time, we would need someone to watch over things."

"Is that all?" asked Fictionary, unconvinced, "It's not like our home's gonna be on fire by the time one of us comes back, right? Surely it can manage by itself?"

"And what if, for some reason, Pinkie Pie comes in and draws mustaches on my paintings?" Vincent retorted, "You know how silly and random that mare can be."

"Eeyup, that's a good point," said Fictionary.

"You've been talking with Big Macintosh lately, haven't you?"

"Eeyup," Fictionary repeated, giggling at her impersonation of the large red stallion.

_What next?_ Vincent thought, _She could end up taking flying lessons from Rainbow Dash!_

"So what pet are you going to get?" asked Fictionary.

"I don't really know yet," said Vincent.

"How about a parrot?" suggested Fictionary, "That way, he can talk to any guests."

"Out of the question," said Vincent, "parrots can be very annoying and bothersome; sticking their beaks where they shouldn't and talking back."

"Well, how about a cat then?"

"Rarity already has a cat. Why would I need one? And before you ask, the same goes for an owl, a tortoise, an alligator, a dog, and a bunny."

"Okay then, how does an eagle sound?"

"They'd try and peck at me."

"A hamster?"

"Too small and cute."

"What about a skunk?"

Vincent gave Fictionary an unamused look.

"Okay, maybe not… A snake, perhaps?"

"Come on, Fictionary, be serious!"

"A shark?"

"Why would I want a shark?!"

"To scare away those who tormented you in the past?"

"Tempting, but how would I be able to hold him inside? He'd be too big."

"Oh yeah… Well, I'm out of ideas," Fictionary said at last.

As Vincent began to leave, he had an idea. "I think I've come up with an ideal pet," he said.

"What is it?"

"A monkey!"

Fictionary stared in confusion for a moment or two, and then she burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry," said Fictionary through giggles, "but really – you, looking after a monkey?"

"Are you saying I can't do it?" Vincent asked, sounding insulted.

"It just sounds silly," said Fictionary.

"Well, I'm gonna show you otherwise," said Vincent.

"Maybe you should ask Fluttershy for help," suggested Fictionary, "she's the best when it comes to animals!"

But Vincent didn't want to ask for help. "I'm sure I know how to look after a pet," he said, "just you watch; it'll be a piece of cake!"

"Sure it will," Fictionary said, rolling her eyes.

"You'll see," said Vincent modestly.

* * *

Before long, Vincent was on his way to find a pet monkey.

"Maybe Fluttershy will have one," he said to himself. When he arrived at Fluttershy's cottage, he knocked on the door.

"Um, you can come in, the door is unlocked," a quiet voice called.

Vincent gently opened the door.

"Hello, Fluttershy," he said.

"Oh, hi there, Vincent," the pale yellow Pegasus mare replied, "what brings you here?"

"I've decided to get a pet monkey," Vincent said.

"A pet monkey?"

"Y'know, to have someone look after the Metrostallion House if me and Fictionary were away at the same time."

"Oh, I see. But why a monkey?"

"I couldn't agree on the other options Fictionary suggested to me," explained Vincent, "besides, monkeys are known to be intelligent, and if I covered his bum with clothing and trained him to be respectful and polite, he could be a useful butler."

"That sounds like a fun idea," said Fluttershy, "but there are a few things you may need to know about monkeys."

"Rubbish," scoffed Vincent, "I can manage. It can't be that hard, surely?"

"Well, alright," Fluttershy said in an unsure way, "if you insist." I have a feeling he'll need it eventually, she thought to herself.

"So, got any monkeys?"

"Of course. Follow me."

* * *

Fluttershy took Vincent outside to see the animals. The yellow Pegasus stallion felt a little uneasy being around many animals, as he was not used to their presence.

"So… where's the monkeys?"

"Right over… there!"

Vincent looked in the direction Fluttershy was pointing; right in front of them was a cage of five monkeys.

"Which one would you like?" Fluttershy asked.

Vincent looked at the cage until one monkey caught his eye.

"Ah, that's the one!" he said.

Fluttershy opened the cage and took out the monkey Vincent pointed to.

"Hello, little guy," Vincent said to the monkey, "what's his name?"

"I call him Archibald," said Fluttershy.

"I like that name; it sounds intelligent."

* * *

Soon Vincent was heading off with Archibald.

"Be careful!" Fluttershy called as the two departed.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy," Vincent called back, "I'm sure nothing could possibly go wrong!"

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Fluttershy said to herself, watching the yellow Pegasus stallion walk away with the monkey on his back.

"You and I are gonna get along fine, right Archie?" Vincent asked. But he got no response, and suddenly realized his back felt light.

"Archie? Where are you?!"

He then noticed the monkey in a nearby tree swinging on a branch.

"Oi! What are you doing up there?" Vincent asked in annoyance.

Archibald just kept swinging and making monkey noises.

"Get down!" snapped Vincent, "I'm here to take you home, alright?"

But Archibald refused to come down.

"Right, if you won't come down," groaned Vincent, "I'll come up and get you then!"

So he began flying towards the tree, but as he got closer, Archibald jumped onto another tree branch.

"Come back here!" Vincent called, but Archibald kept swinging. "Oh, this is just ridiculous," the Pegasus stallion said with annoyance.

Eventually, however, Vincent caught up to the monkey.

"Having fun, are we?" he gasped breathlessly. Archibald hooted in response.

"I thought as much," Vincent groaned, "now come along."

Archibald got down and back on the yellow Pegasus' back.

"That's better," he smiled, and with that, Vincent and Archibald soon on his way once again. As the duo got closer to Ponyville, an Earth pony mare named Bon Bon was holding a cupcake. Bon Bon had a pigment blue mane and tail with a rose pink streak, cerulean eyes, and three candies wrapped in blue with yellow stripes for a cutie mark.

Suddenly, Archibald jumped off Vincent and began to head towards Bon Bon!

"Aaah!" Bon Bon shrieked in fright, "Back away from me!"

"Archibald, no!" cried Vincent, "Don't hurt Bon Bon!"

The terrified beige mare raced away past a surprised Lyra.

"What's gotten her in a tizzy?" the light aquamarine unicorn asked. She got her answer when Archibald raced past, shortly followed by Vincent.

"Come back, Archibald!" Vincent cried again.

At last, Archibald caught up with Bon Bon and swiped her cupcake.

"Give it back to her!" Vincent shouted crossly, "What bad manners; taking something from a mare without asking!"

But the monkey didn't listen. Lyra then used her magic to separate Archibald from the cupcake.

"Oh thanks, Lyra," gasped Bon Bon, hugging her best friend and nuzzling up on her.

"Is this animal yours?" Lyra asked Vincent sternly.

"Yes, he is," the Pegasus stallion replied in embarrassment, "I'm terribly sorry; this is my first time ever dealing with a pet."

"Please keep that chimp under control next time," said Bon Bon.

"He's not a chimp, he's a monkey," explained Vincent, "you see, monkeys have tails, while chimpanzees don't—"

"Is that really important?" Lyra interrupted.

"No need to be rude, I was just explaining the differences is all."

Vincent put Archibald back on his back and headed off once more.

"Who'd be that shallow to have a monkey as a pet?" remarked Lyra. Vincent had heard her, but said nothing.

* * *

After a mostly uneventful trip, Vincent and Archibald finally came back to the Metrostallion House of Art.

"Well, Archibald," said Vincent, "here's your new home." When he opened the door, he saw Fictionary was still there.

"What took you so long?" was the first thing the unicorn filly said. Vincent explained what had happened.

"So _that's_ why you got branches and leaves in your mane," remarked Fictionary.

"Oh yeah, that," said Vincent. While he'd been chasing Archibald up in the tree, some branches broke off and stuck to his mane. "But still, at least we have our own pet."

"Are you sure you know how to take care of him?" asked Fictionary.

"There were a couple of missteps," admitted Vincent, "but I'm sure I'll handle it. Anyway, how's your story coming?"

"I just finished it," Fictionary said proudly.

"That's great," said Vincent, "what's it about?"

"Erm… it's a secret."

"You're not gonna even tell your own brother?"

"Nnope," said Fictionary, imitating Big Macintosh's second favorite saying.

Vincent chuckled. "I think Big Mac's a silly influence on you."

Suddenly, Archibald pounced on Fictionary and started tickling her.

"Hey!" she giggled, "That tickles!"

"Archibald!" Vincent scolded, "That was not very polite."

"Ah, lighten up," said Fictionary, "he's funny!"

"I want him to be more polite and mature," said Vincent.

"Aw, you're no fun…"

"Come along, Archibald; it's time to learn how to act responsibly."

But Archibald wasn't interested as Vincent led him to the bathroom to practice brushing his teeth.

* * *

"Okay, Archie, now watch me closely…"

Vincent put toothpaste on his brush and began scrubbing his teeth with it. After one or two minutes, he rinsed the brush and put it up.

"There," he said, "now you try it."

Archibald took the tube of toothpaste and started squirting it on the mirror.

"Not on the mirror!" cried Vincent, "On the brush!"

Then the monkey squirted the toothpaste on Vincent's head.

"Ugh, not on me! Toothpaste on the brush!"

Archibald then started scrubbing the toothpaste in Vincent's mane with the toothbrush.

"That's not how you use a toothbrush!"

But the monkey simply laughed. By this point, Vincent was beginning to lose his patience, but he tried not to show it.

"Just calm down," he told himself, "you can do this…"

Archibald then began to scrub the toothpaste on the mirror with the brush, causing his new master to facehoof.

* * *

Vincent's next step was to get Archibald dressed like a butler. He went over to the Carousel Boutique to see if Rarity could make a suit for Archibald.

"Afternoon, Rarity," he called as he opened the door.

"Hello, Vincent," the white unicorn mare said, surprisingly not taking notice of the mess the Pegasus stallion was in, "what brings you here today?"

"I was wondering if you had any suits fit for a monkey."

"Why, of course," said Rarity, "what did you have in mind?"

Vincent explained how he needed someone to look after the Metrostallion House if he and Fictionary were away at the same time.

"I see. But are you sure you know how to look after a monkey?"

Vincent groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yes…"

So Rarity got a butler suit for Vincent to use on Archibald. As the Pegasus stallion was getting ready to leave, Sweetie Belle came inside.

"Hi Rarity," the unicorn filly said, "wanna send time with me?"

"Uh, actually," Rarity faltered, "I'm rather busy."

"Do I have to use the puppy eyes?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Puppy eyes?" asked Vincent.

"It's when Sweetie Belle makes a super adorable face," Rarity explained, "sometimes if she's not careful, it could give somepony a heart attack."

"Hey, that only happened _once!_" Sweetie Belle objected. Then suddenly, Archibald tackled her like he did with Fictionary.

"Not again!"

"Monkey!" Sweetie Belle cried cheerfully as Archibald tickled her. She then gave the monkey a hug.

"Come on, mister," Vincent said to Archibald, "we're coming home to continue your house training."

"Fictionary already left for the competition," said Sweetie Belle, "she looked a bit nervous, though."

"I'd be there to support her," sighed Vincent, "but I've a monkey to house train… given I can earn his trust."

Archibald made monkey noises and jumped around.

"If that mammal makes a mess of my dresses…" began Rarity.

"Just relax, fussy hooves," Sweetie Belle chuckled.

"I heard that!"

Sweetie Belle just smiled innocently. While she, Rarity, and Vincent were distracted, Archibald snuck out.

"Come along, Archibald," said Vincent, but Archibald wasn't there. "Archie? Oh, don't tell me-!"

Suddenly, they heard monkey noises outside.

"Oh, for pony's sake!" Vincent groaned in frustration, and flew outside to the source of the noise, leaving behind two surprised unicorn sisters.

"What was that about?" asked Sweetie Belle.

* * *

Vincent raced towards the source of the monkey noises and found Archibald on top of a nearby stand.

"Archibald!" said Vincent, "Come down here!"

Suddenly, as if from nowhere… PLOP! …he was hit on the head by a lump of you-know-what!

"Uggghhh!" he shouted, "That's disgusting!"

Nearby, some ponies began to laugh at his predicament.

"Get back here!" Vincent shouted to Archibald, ignoring the crowd laughing at him. But the monkey just started laughing at him.

"You think _this_ is funny?!" snapped Vincent.

By this point, he had lost his patience. He jumped into the air giving chase after the monkey. Vincent chased Archibald all around Ponyville, even right at the Reading Competition was underway. Lots of ponyfolk found it very entertaining to see a Pegasus chasing after a monkey, of all creatures.

"Stop! Stop!" Vincent cried. But Archibald was having too much fun to stop.

At last, he did, only for Vincent to crash head first into a banana stand, much to the crowd's amusement.

"Where has my life gone wrong?!"

Thankfully, he wasn't hurt badly, beside a few scrapes, but he felt very silly. Vincent looked around at the mess, not taking much notice of the laughing crowd, and remembered all the trouble he had gone through. It was at that moment, he realized that he should have asked for help in training Archibald.

"I've got to find Fluttershy," he said.

"Hey! You gotta pay for all those bananas!"

"Oh, for the love of apples…!"

* * *

After paying for the wasted bananas, Vincent and Archibald finally came back to Fluttershy's cottage. The Pegasus stallion was unhappy; his mane was a mess, he was smothered in toothpaste and you-know-what, and he had a banana peel on his head.

Vincent knocked on the door and Fluttershy answered.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed upon first glance, "Whatever has happened?!"

"It's a long story," groaned Vincent, "I guess looking after a monkey without help was much more difficult than originally thought."

"I'd be more than happy to help you train Archibald, Vincent," said Fluttershy, "although you could've asked for help earlier."

"I know…" sighed Vincent, "all I wanted to do was prove I could be able to manage pets without help…"

"Even something simple like taking care of pets can be tricky," said Fluttershy. So she helped in taming Archibald. If he misbehaved, she would use The Stare on him.

After an hour, Archibald became a well-behaved monkey. Vincent brought him home again, feeling better that he had asked for help instead of letting the problem get worse.

"I just feel so dumb for not asking for help in the beginning," he told himself, "now I wonder how Fictionary is getting on?"

* * *

**And his question is answered in the next story!**

**To be honest, it was probably not my strongest writing for MLP; it felt like a three-strikes episode from S9-16 of Thomas and Friends, only without the rhyming, alliteration, idiotic behavior, and there's ponies instead of trains. Hopefully I did okay on that...**


	9. To Tell a Tale

**Here's the second part! Yes, I am aware some dialogue is repeated from the last story, but deal with it, okay?**

* * *

**To Tell a Tale**

**Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

"I'm sure I know how to look after a pet. Just you watch; it'll be a piece of cake!"

"Sure it will…"

"You'll see!"

Fictionary just rolled her eyes at her brother's claim, and with that, she went back to work on her story. After a few minutes of thinking, she finally came up with what she would write about.

"I know what to write!" she cried at last, and began to write.

* * *

Fictionary had finished her story when Vincent came home with the monkey he'd brought from Fluttershy's.

"Well, Archibald, here's your new home."

"What took you so long?"

"It's a bit of a long story," explained Vincent, and he told Fictionary what had happened with him and Archibald the monkey.

"This monkey was very troublesome; he went nuts, climbed up trees and chased Bon Bon just to get her cupcake."

"So _that's_ why you got branches and leaves in your mane," remarked Fictionary.

"Oh yeah, that…" Vincent looked at his mane and saw some branches and leaves. Apparently, he had gotten them while chasing Archibald through the trees.

"But still," the Pegasus stallion said, "at least we have our own pet."

"Are you sure you know how to take care of him?" asked Fictionary, unconvinced.

"There were a couple of missteps," admitted Vincent, "but I'm sure I'll handle it. Anyway, how's your story coming?"

"I just finished it," Fictionary said proudly.

"That's great," said Vincent, "what's it about?"

"Erm… it's a secret."

"You're not gonna even tell your own brother?"

"Nnope."

"I think Big Mac's a silly influence on you," chuckled Vincent, noting Big Macintosh's usual responses "eeyup" and "nnope".

Suddenly, the monkey dove at Fictionary and started tickling her playfully.

"Hey, that tickles!" she giggled.

"Archibald! That was not very polite," Vincent scolded.

"Ah, lighten up; he's funny!"

"I want him to be more polite and mature," said Vincent.

"Aw, you're no fun," Fictionary pouted.

"Come along, Archibald," said Vincent, "time to learn how to act responsibly." And he led the monkey into the bathroom.

"I have a feeling this will not end well," Fictionary said to herself, watching them go upstairs. Not long after they'd left, she began to feel a little nervous.

"I've never read in front of a large crowd before," she said to herself, "let alone make a performance in front of _any_ crowd. What if they laugh at me?"

As she thought, she heard a noise that sounded like it came from the bathroom.

"Ugh! Not on me!" she heard Vincent exclaim, "Toothpaste on the brush!"

Fictionary just chuckled. "Sounds like somepony's having troubles."

Vincent then came out of the bathroom, his mane covered with toothpaste.

"Is that a new mane shampoo you're using?" asked Fictionary innocently.

"Ha, ha, ha," said Vincent sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "very funny. Anyway, I'm off to Carousel Boutique to see if Rarity can make a suit for Archibald."

"Playing dress-up with the mares, are we?" Fictionary teased.

"Oh, behave yourself," said Vincent, as he playfully gave his sister a noogie. Archibald followed suit by squirting toothpaste in his mane and giving his new master a noogie.

"Oi!"

"Silly monkey," giggled Fictionary.

"But not for long!" declared Vincent, "Just you wait!"

And on that note, he and Archibald departed.

"Maybe you can suggest toothpaste shampoo to Rarity?" Fictionary teased.

"Cheeky little filly," Vincent said to himself as he closed the door behind him.

After her brother and Archibald had left, Fictionary went to the kitchen.

"Writing a story is thirsty work," she said, pouring herself a glass of water. She then looked at the clock.

"The competition will be starting soon!" she cried, and Fictionary raced out the door with her story.

* * *

On the way to the competition, Fictionary ran into her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"Hiya, Fictionary," said Apple Bloom.

"Hi girls," replied Fictionary, "I'm on my way to the reading competition."

"Have you written up your entry?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yes I have," said Fictionary.

"What is it?" asked Scootaloo.

"It's a secret."

"But can't y'all at least tell us the title of yer story?" asked Apple Bloom.

"If I told ya, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?"

"Good point," said Sweetie Belle.

"So are ya excited to be in the competition, Fictionary?" asked Apple Bloom.

"To be honest," said Fictionary, "I'm a bit nervous. I've never stood in front of any crowd of any size before!"

"I've been there before," said Sweetie Belle.

"So don't worry a thing," said Scootaloo, "you'll be fine."

"Well, I'm gonna go see Rarity for a bit," said Sweetie Belle, "see you at the competition." And she trotted off in the direction of Carousel Boutique.

Fictionary felt better, but deep down inside, she was still a little scared.

_I couldn't bear Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon mocking me again if I look like a fool in front of the crowd,_ she thought, _if that were so when I reach marehood, I'd be the laughingstock in all of Ponyville!_

* * *

A short while later, the fillies arrived at the competition.

"Well, this is it," said Fictionary.

"Good luck, Fictionary," said Apple Bloom.

"Don't you mean, break a leg?" asked Scootaloo.

"Oh, right," Apple Bloom corrected herself, "break a leg."

"Why would I need to injure myself?" asked Fictionary.

"It's a figure of speech," explained Scootaloo.

"Oh," said Fictionary, "now I feel like those witches from Macbray…"

"Don't mention his name!" cried Apple Bloom.

"Why?"

"Sayin' the title of the Scolttish Play out loud is considered bad luck!"

"Sorry," said Fictionary, "I just didn't know that saying that would be a bad thing."

"Well, now you do," said Scootaloo. They had just arrived as Dinky Doo was finishing her story.

"The end," the light grayish violet unicorn filly said proudly. The story she'd written was about a tough stallion named Fluffy. It sounded really silly, as who would take anypony with a name like Fluffy seriously?

Most of the audience found the story to be rather amusing; the only ones who didn't were – of course – Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"I can't believe they hated my story," Diamond Tiara sniffed.

"To be honest," said Silver Spoon, "all you did was write a list of hurtful things to say to blank flanks."

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm just saying."

Just then, somepony from the audience pointed outside.

"Look!" he laughed, "Some fool's chasing a monkey!"

The fool turned out to be Vincent van Colt, still chasing after Archibald.

"Come back here!" the Pegasus stallion shouted. This made the other ponies laugh at his predicament, but Vincent was unconcerned about the other ponyfolk laughing at him.

Fictionary had seen what the crowd was laughing at and chuckled to herself.

"I warned him," she said. The light blue unicorn filly was so busy laughing at her brother's expense she'd forgotten about being nervous.

Suddenly, there was a crash; Vincent had run head first into a banana stand, which caused bananas to go everywhere!

"Where has my life gone wrong?!"

The crowd continued laughing, but some ponies were concerned if Vincent was alright. He was, and very foolish too.

"I've got to find Fluttershy," he moaned.

"Hey! You gotta pay for all those bananas!" the banana salespony remarked.

"Oh, for the love of apples…!"

Cheerilee addressed the audience. "And now," she said, "our next reader is Fictionary van Colt."

"Oh my, that's me!" Fictionary had nearly forgotten she was partaking in the competition. Quickly, she grabbed her story and ran up to the stage.

"My story," she said, "is called _A Colt's Guardian_."

"Sounds like a boring story," sniffed Diamond Tiara.

"Oh, be quiet!" snapped a light gray Pegasus colt named Rumble, "I want to hear the story."

Diamond Tiara hated it when she was told to shut up, so she just sat and pouted. Onstage, Fictionary began her story…

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a small kingdom ruled peacefully by two sisters. One day, a stallion nopony knew came to this kingdom, hoping for a better life. At first, he got along well with the villagers, but a pair of mean-spirited mares didn't like him. So they decided to spread lies about him to the other villagers._

_When they heard the lies, they thought the stallion had told them and wanted to chase him out of town. Angry and upset that they would accuse him of a crime he didn't commit, he attempted to take his life with a bottle of poison. But what he didn't know was that the pages of the potion book he read were stuck together, and he ended up with a sleeping potion instead, falling right to sleep._

_The sisters had heard what was going on and were very angry with the villagers. The elder sister scolded them severely._

"_You should know better than to jump to conclusions before knowing the truth!" she snapped at them, "When this mess is cleared, you will apologize for false accusations. And if this happens again, then you will all spend a week in the dungeon!"_

_The younger sister decided to visit the colt in his dreams to try and make him feel better._

_That night, she used her magic to enter the stallion's dreams and ask him what the matter was._

"_I've had a very tragic past," he said sadly, "my parents died when I was a colt, my previous home was destroyed, and my fiancé was poisoned the night before our wedding. All I wanted was to find a new home to start over."_

"_I understand," said the younger sister, "but you must know that you have to let your past go; the more you dwell on the pain you felt, the more it will hurt."_

_The stallion understood this and promised he would. The following morning, the villagers apologized to him one by one for turning against him._

_When the two mares were found to be the culprits, the elder sister sentenced them to death, but their mothers pleaded that their lives be spared. So the younger sister instead banished them to the moon._

"_Let this be a reminder," said the elder sister, "of what happens when you spread lies about others."_

_And from that day onwards, no more lies were spread about the stallion ever again, and he was able to let go of his tragic past. Shortly after, he married the younger sister, and they all lived happily ever after._

* * *

When Fictionary finished her story, the crowd roared with applause… all expect for Diamond Tiara.

"How dare they almost sentence those mares to death," said Diamond Tiara, "right, Silver Spoon?"

But even the light gray Earth filly was clapping.

"It looks like we have a winner for our competition," said Cheerilee.

Just as Fictionary was accepting her award, there was a flash behind her. Turning around, she noticed there was something on her flank – a book with a pencil writing in it!

"I don't believe it!" gasped Fictionary, "I got my cutie mark!"

"This calls for a PARTY!" cried Pinkie Pie, who suddenly burst from the audience.

* * *

Later at the Metrostallion House, there was a huge cute–ceañera party for Fictionary. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were there too, but they seemed sad.

"We're happy for ya, Fictionary," said Apple Bloom.

"But now that you've got your cutie mark," Sweetie Belle added, "I guess you don't wanna be our friends anymore."

"Why would I think that?" asked Fictionary, "At least I'm not a mean-spirited snob like a certain filly I could mention…"

"So we'll still be friends?" asked Scootaloo.

"Of course," smiled Fictionary, "cutie marks or no cutie marks, you're still my friends."

"Hey, where's Vincent?" asked Applejack.

"Surely he'd be here for his own sister's party," agreed Rainbow Dash.

At that moment, Vincent arrived with Archibald, shortly followed by Fluttershy.

"Oh, hey everypony," said Vincent, "what's the occasion?"

"Dontcha know?!" asked Pinkie, "Fictionary just got her cutie mark!"

"She what?"

"I got my cutie mark after winning the reading competition with my story," said Fictionary proudly, "A Colt's Guardian was inspired by a real incident to somepony I know…"

"Who?"

"You, silly," Fictionary chuckled.

"Me?" Vincent was surprised. "You wrote a story based on me?"

"Yes, I have," said Fictionary, sounding a little nervous, "is that a bad thing?"

"Actually, no," said Vincent, "I just never knew what I went through weeks ago would be made into a story."

"Well, let's not get our hopes up that it'll become a movie one of these days," Fictionary said as a joke.

"You never know," chuckled Vincent.

"Heard you had a bit of an incident with a monkey," snickered Rainbow Dash, "I bet you went bananas."

Her joke resulted in a few laughs.

"Well, at least I don't have crushes on a certain Wonderbolt," Vincent retorted.

His snaky comment was met with "oohs". Rainbow Dash's cheeks went bright red and her wings became fully extended.

"At least I didn't get hit in the face by something!"

Suddenly a pie shot out of nowhere and hit her in the face.

"You were saying?"

Rainbow Dash didn't reply; she just sulked and went to get her face cleaned.

"I hate poetic justice…" she muttered.

"Well, no offense, Vincent, but yer not a pretty sight at the moment," said Applejack, before holding her nose, "sheesh, and ya smell so bad!"

"You think?" Vincent deadpanned.

"Eeyup," replied Applejack, "what've y'all been rollin' in?"

"Well," said Vincent sheepishy, "let's just say it wasn't exactly chocolate the monkey threw at me."

Archibald just giggled and made monkey noises, but he stopped when Fluttershy briefly gave him The Stare.

"I can't believe he threw bum candy at you," laughed Fictionary, "I was right when I said you should have asked for help."

Vincent didn't reply; the stink did all the talking for him. Silently, he gave Fluttershy a wink, who performed the stare on Fictionary, who stopped laughing.

"Perhaps it would be best if I gave you a wash?" suggested Rarity.

"Second best news I've heard all day," smiled Vincent.

* * *

What nopony knew was that far on the outskirts of Ponyville, two unknown unicorn mares were watching. One of them was a very pale blue and the other was yellow-orange.

"There it is, Icy Heart," the yellow-orange unicorn said in a moderate Scolttish accent, "Ponyville; the home to that van Colt I told you about."

"I see," said Icy Heart, not sounding very impressed, "and you are sure he is here?"

"Yes," the other unicorn replied, "once I'm through with Vincent, he'll regret the day he ever broke up with Golden Lass!"

"The last plan you had at getting back at him was convincing those two brats to spread lies about him," Icy Heart butted in.

"That was a minor setback," countered Golden Lass, "never work with foals or animals, I suppose."

"_Any reason why __**I**__ am here?_" came a third voice. It sounded like two voices slightly out of sync, as if it were an echo.

The voice came from a very dark gray pony-like creature with a dark cerulean mane and tail, harlequin eyes, and very deep opal eyeshadow. She had a twisted unicorn horn, tattered insectoid wings, sharp fangs, blue-green chitinous plating over her midsection, and wore a small black crown tipped with blue orbs. Her legs, wings, mane and tail were full of holes, and she had no cutie mark.

"Patience, Chrysalis," said Golden Lass.

"_The sooner I have my vengeance on Twilight Sparkle and her friends, the better,_" said Chrysalis.

Golden Lass stared out at Ponyville again.

"Brace yourself, Vincent van Colt," she declared, "you'll pay for breaking up with me, I swear it!"

"_And when I'm through with you, Twilight Sparkle,_" said Chrysalis, "_you'll wish you never intervened with my plans at the Royal Wedding!_"

"If my daughter is around here," said Icy Heart, "then I think I'll pay her a visit."

"And soon, the three of us shall rise and take over all of Equestria!" finished Golden Lass, "Then no one will ever say no to me ever again!"

* * *

**Uh-oh! Never expected Queen Chrysalis to return, did ya? She, Golden Lass and Icy Heart will play bigger roles in future chapters to come, and to let you know, Golden Lass' objective is to make Vincent's life miserable as possible, Queen Chrysalis' is to get revenge on the Mane Six, and Icy Heart's will be revealed in time.**

**Expect an edited version of Risky Romance very soon!**


	10. Risky Romance Part 1

**Okay, now we're getting to the edited version of Risky Romance.**** I still admit to have enjoyed Equestria Girls; it was, to be honest, a flawed movie, there were mistakes done here and there, but nonetheless, I loved it, and one of the things I liked (other than Sunset Shimmer) was the love between Twilight and Flash Sentry. Yeah, okay, Twilight fell for human Flash, and not pony Flash, but so what? Maybe pony Flash had feelings for Twilight as well? Hopefully, this story will expose Flash more as a character than the movie did, which was one of several disappointing aspects of the movie on my part.**

**The first part of the chapter is largely based off the scenes of Equestria Girls featuring pony Flash, with extra bits featuring him and the Crystal Empire guards for a few laughs. The second part was originally part of the original chapter two. If you liked the original, I bet you'll love the new and improved Risky Romance as well!**

* * *

**Chapter II: ****Risky Romance**

**Written by Zack Wanzer and James Riddle**

**Part 1: The Princess and the Guard**

It was a calm afternoon at the Crystal Empire, an empire within the arctic north of Equestria. With the recent coronation of Princess Twilight Sparkle a few weeks ago, extra security was required to insure her safety at the empire, so more guards were transferred here.

Among these guards was a light orange Pegasus named Flash Sentry; he had a two-tone blue mane and tail, bright blue eyes, and a two-tone sapphire blue shield behind a yellow lightning bolt for a cutie mark. He was very eager to have been chosen to come to the Crystal Empire.

"It's great to have a change of scenery every now and then," he said to himself.

Upon arrival to the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadance informed him that Twilight was coming for her first summit. Cadance was light pink with a purple, rose and white mane and tail, her wings were tinted purple at the tips, had purple eyes, and her cutie mark was a teal crystal heart within gold lace. Her full name is Mi Amore Cadenza, but she prefers Cadance for short.

"Princess Twilight?" Flash asked. "The newest princess?"

"Shining Armor would normally be here too," said Cadance, "but he's busy training some more new members."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So is he," said Cadance, "he was really looking forward to seeing his sister."

Flash felt a bit nervous inside; this was his first time meeting with Twilight Sparkle and he wanted to make a good impression.

"I hope I don't do anything silly and cause her to make fun of me," he said to himself.

* * *

Later that evening, it was time for Princess Twilight's arrival. At the throne room of the Crystal Empire, Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stood in place with Flash Sentry next to them. There were three Crystal Empire guards on either side of the carpet, and all six blew horn fanfares to signal Twilight's arrival the moment the doors opened.

Twilight walked down the alley towards the three older princesses, Spike and the rest of the Mane Six behind her. The light purple alicorn looked around curiously, but didn't watch where she was going and bumped straight into Flash! Both looked at one another in surprise, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Her Highness," declared Flash, "Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Princess Cadance giggled as she and the Royal Sisters walked towards Twilight.

"Twilight!" said Cadance happily, hugging her sister-in-law, "I haven't seen you since the coronation."

"We have so much to discuss," said Princess Celestia, "but it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you."

Earlier, Twilight, Spike and their friends had arrived at the Crystal Empire on a train from Ponyville, and evening was starting to fall.

There was excited chatter as Spike and the six mares walked away to their rooms. (Twilight and Spike shared a room together.) Shortly after, the three elder Princesses left as well. Now the seven guards stood alone in the halls. Flash looked towards the doors.

"Hmm," he thought out loud to nopony in particular, "now where have I met Princess Twilight before?"

"You hear him, boys?" asked a guard.

"What's with Sentry here?" asked another.

"I think the new guy Flash Sentry's got a crush on the Princess!" remarked the first guard, and he and he other five Crystal Empire guards broke into laughter. Flash felt his cheeks go hot. He barely even knew Twilight, and already the guards were teasing him about it.

"No I don't," he protested in his defense, "I don't even know her…"

"Course ya don't, lover boy," teased a third guard, "are you gonna be her Prince Charming now?"

"Better make it Prince Flashy," joked the second guard, and they broke into laughter again.

Flash just said nothing and rolled his eyes. _Boys…_

* * *

About three days passed; a former student of Princess Celestia, Sunset Shimmer, had stolen Twilight's Element and took it through the Crystal Mirror, a gateway that opened once every thirty moons, into another world through a house statue in front of Canterlot High. On the third day, when the moon reaches the peak of the night sky, the portal would close, not to open again for another thirty moons.

Fortunately, Twilight and Spike (who decided to join her) had retrieved her Element safely after she won the title for Princess of the Fall Formal, and they made it back to Equestria just before the portal closed, with confidence boosted about her title as a Princess.

Flash Sentry stood in place in front of a door, minding his own business. He could barely hear Twilight's friends bombarding her with many questions about the other world.

"I wanna tell you all everything," sighed Twilight in exhaustion, "I do, but I'm just so exhausted from all the dancing."

"Dancing?!" Cadance, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity all asked in confusion.

Once again, Twilight wasn't watching where she was going, and bumped straight into Flash!

"Oh!"

Twilight fell to the floor on her rear end, and then looked up to see Flash smiling kindly at her. She blushed bright pink as he helped her back on her hooves.

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like this," Flash chuckled, before walking off, passing Spike and the other six mares, who all watched as he went about his duties.

"Who was that?" asked Twilight.

"He's a new member of the castle guard," Cadance explained, "Flash Sentry, I think. Why? Do you _know_ him?"

"Not exactly," Twilight said, turning away, blushing slightly.

As she walked away, Applejack "oohed".

"Somepony's got a crush on the new guy!" she teased.

"No, no, I don't," protested Twilight.

"She does!" gasped Rarity, "She absolutely does!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Twilight scoffed, still trying to hide her blush, "I don't even know him. He just…"

"Totally reminds you of a guy you met in the other world who played guitar, was in a band, and helped prove you didn't destroy all the decorations for a big dance, so you could still run for princess of the big dance, and then asked you to dance at that dance?!" Pinkie gave a big, deep breath before saying, "Right?"

Twilight looked at Spike, before looking back at the pink Earth pony in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Just a hunch!" Pinkie gave a big, silly grin, and hopped about her merry way.

Twilight just rolled her eyes and placed her hoof over Spike's shoulder, holding him close as she looked up to the ceiling.

* * *

Elsewhere, Flash was in his thoughts as well. This was the second time Twilight had bumped into him. When he helped her up, Flash could swear he saw a hint of blush on Twilight's cheeks. Maybe she was embarrassed, or maybe she was tired from dancing, who knew?

"Why do we bump into each other like that?" Flash was saying to himself, "Is this a kinda habit, or is it something else all together…?"

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran right into a door!

"D'oh!" he cried, shaking his head after the impact.

"Watch where you're going, Crash Sentry!" a guard called in a teasing way.

"Couldn't help myself if I was in my thoughts," groaned Flash. He put a hoof to his mouth in shock at what he just said. _Darn it, Sentry! Why in Tartarus did you say that?!_

"Oh, I see," the other guard joked, "what was in your thick, metal head?"

"Let's just say me and Princess Twilight bumped into each other, so to speak…"

"You _really_ love her, don't ya?"

"I do not," argued Flash, getting annoyed, "we don't even know one another! Okay?"

"Oh, alright, Flashy boy," the other guard conceded. He paused before saying, "is that Princess Twilight Sparkle looking out a window?"

"Where?!"

The other guard broke into hysterical fits of laughter. Flash scowled crossly at him.

"Oh, real mature," he said sarcastically, and sulked off, leaving the other guard to laugh in his spot. Although he tried to hide it, Flash knew the other guard did have a point. Again, he felt his face flush red as an apple.

_Oh my Celestia,_ he thought anxiously, _I must be falling in love!_

* * *

About two weeks later, back in Ponyville, little had changed in Equestria after the Tree of Harmony was rediscovered in the Everfree Forest. Her caper with the old castle of Celestia and Luna had taken its toll on Twilight Sparkle, and she was lying on her bed at Golden Oak Library. She was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed Spike come up to her with a cup of lemon tea.

"Twilight?" the baby dragon asked with concern, "I got your tea ready!"

But the light purple alicorn princess didn't reply, so Spike had to shout to get her attention.

"TWILIGHT!"

"Ah! Oh, yes, I would love to go out with you!"

"On a _date?!_"

Twilight snapped back to reality, and realized where she was. She turned her attention to a puzzled Spike.

"Oh, sorry, Spike," she said with embarrassment, "was in my thoughts… again." She nervously chuckled, but not without taking the cup from Spike's hands. "Oh, and thanks for the tea, Spike."

"Hey, what are friends for?" her dragon assistant smiled, but then Spike remembered what he was going to say. "But you've been acting strange since we came back from the other world, even when we were at Princess Celestia's and Luna's old castle. Is something wrong, Twilight?"

Twilight looked up after taking a sip from her cup; something _was_ wrong, and she thought how to explain it to Spike, but didn't know how.

"Is it your crush on that Flash Sentry guy?" Spike asked innocently. Twilight's face flushed red the moment the words "crush" and "Flash Sentry" left Spike's mouth.

"You-!" she spluttered, but couldn't finish her sentence.

Spike gave a huge grin. "Aha!" he declared, "You _do_ like him!"

Twilight scoffed. "So what?" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"So what? At least admit your feelings like I did with Rarity… well, kind of." Spike remembered shortly after his birthday that he let his greed get the best of him, causing him to capture Rarity, and to nearly destroy Ponyville, possibly all of Equestria. It was only when Rarity shown the then-grown up Spike the fire ruby he gave her, causing Spike to shrink back to his normal age. As they fell down to earth, Spike was about to tell Rarity his crush on her, but she covered his mouth and smiled happy tears in understanding, as if she knew all along.

"I don't know, Spike," Twilight sighed again, "I barely know Flash from this world, and he barely knows me. I live here in Ponyville, and he lives at the Crystal Empire, like Cadance and Shining Armor."

Then Twilight had a sudden thought; Shining Armor, her older brother, ruled the Crystal Empire alongside Cadance, and Flash was a royal guard, therefore, Shining Armor was more or less his boss.

"Uh, Twilight?" asked Spike, "You okay?"

"Oh, no," exclaimed Twilight, "I'm close to my brother and I've got a crush on Flash! If I end up in love with Flash, Shining Armor might fire him, and if Flash is fired, he may never speak to me or any of our friends again… _and it'll be my entire fault!_"

Spike didn't even bat an eyelid; he had heard this kind of talk before when Twilight freaked out over not sending a letter to Princess Celestia weekly, afraid of being tardy.

"Twilight, relax," he said, chuckling, "I'm sure your brother will understand. He's your B.B.B.F.F., or Big Brother Best Friend Forever as you call him, right? Maybe if you just started with simple conversations and hangouts with this Flash guy…"

"You're right, Spike! You're a genius!"

"Huh?"

"If I keep my feelings down to a minimum, Shining Armor won't know I'm in love with Flash," Twilight explained, "that way, I could keep a good relationship with him and keep friendship with Flash!"

"Uh, okay…" Spike wasn't so sure about where Twilight was going with her plan, but didn't object to it.

* * *

**Alrighty! The original Risky Romance was ten chapters (nine if you exclude the epilogue), but I hope to shorten it to eight chapters, and keep them in roughly equal length, give or take a few paragraphs.**

**Next chapter will feature our anti-villain Comet Tail, and there'll be more background to him, just wait and see!**


	11. Risky Romance Part 2

**Here's the next part to the edited Risky Romance. For those keeping track of the timeline, this takes place after Castle Mane-ia. Now, there's just three more episodes of season 4 to go, and I'm a little worried about the timeline. I'll have to ask Rachel (MLPRWSandPowerpuffgirlsfan) for her own thoughts. Given that Twilight didn't appear in Flight to the Finish, there's a chance that episode may have happened sometime before or after Magical Mystery Cure.**

**Anyway, enjoy part two!**

* * *

**Part 2: Enter the Comet Tail**

The following Saturday morning, Twilight booked a train to the Crystal Empire. Hopefully, she believed, she'd meet up with Flash and they'd get to know each other a little more.

She opened the door to Golden Oak Library, and jumped in surprise. Her exclamation also took the stallion in front of the door by surprise as well, and he dropped the books he was carrying.

"Oh, Twilight!" cried the stallion, "You gave me quite a scare!"

"Oh, sorry, Vincent!" apologized Twilight, "I didn't know you were at the door!"

"And I thought it was Pinkie Pie who gave surprises," a young filly teased.

"That'll do, Fictionary," Vincent scolded his younger sister, "and Twilight, that's okay, it could happen to anypony. Anyway, we were just returning those we borrowed about magic spells for her to study."

"I've made leaps and bounds since we came to Ponyville," added Fictionary, "I hope Vincent gets me enrolled to Princess Celesta's School for Gifted Unicorns faster than you can say 'Equestria Games'!"

Fictionary was referring to the upcoming Euqestria Games to be held at the Crystal Empire. Not too long ago, her friends Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had been selected as flag carriers for the games.

"All right, calm down, sis," chuckled Vincent, rubbing the top of her head.

"Glad to hear it," said Twilight, "anyway, I was off to the train station for the Crystal Empire."

"What for?" asked Fictionary.

"Oh, just to get some fresh air every now and then." But we know why she was headed there, don't we?

"Good enough for us," said Vincent, "just like how we left Liverhoof to open up to a new environment and we hardly left since." By now, he'd just picked up the scattered books when all of a sudden, Vincent felt himself fall off his hooves and hit the ground, scattering his books again.

"Oi! Pay attention to where you're runnin', mate!"

"Who was that?" gasped Fictionary.

The pony in question who crashed into him was a light yellow unicorn stallion with a grayish blue mane and tail with matching grayish blue blues, and his cutie mark was a shooting star.

"Good morning, Princess," the stallion said in a smooth tone, completely ignoring Vincent.

"Oh, hello there, Comet Tail," sighed Twilight, "and for the record, I prefer going by Twilight, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Princess Twilight," Comet Tail grinned cheekily. The light purple alicorn rolled her eyes.

"At least respect my friend's wish, will ya?" Vincent groaned; by now, he had gotten the books stacked up once again.

"Who's that pony with the bizarre accent?" asked Comet Tail.

"That's my big brother Vincent van Colt," said the light blue unicorn filly, "and I'm his little sister Fictionary! We came from Fillydelphia but we lived in Liverhoof for the last few years before moving here."

"How can a unicorn and a Pegasus be siblings?" asked Comet Tail, not understanding, "And how can you live in two places at once?"

"Let's just say our mother was a Pegasus, and our father a unicorn," sighed Vincent, rolling his eyes, "Fictionary and I were born in Fillydelphia, grew up there, and then moved to Liverhoof where we stayed for a few years before coming here to Ponyville. I picked up the accent during my time in Liverhoof."

"Ah, I see," said the light yellow unicorn stallion, "the same place where the Beatrots were born?"

"Yes it is, mate. They're well known for singles and albums such as '_I Wanna Hold Your Hoof_', '_Nowhere Mare_', '_Day Trotter_', '_Pony Road_', '_Sgt. Pony's Cutie Mark Club Band_', '_Magical History_'-"

"You know something, mate?" Comet Tail interrupted, "I've just learned something new about you."

"What would that be?"

"Those glasses you wear – they _really_ make you look like a geek, don't they?!"

Comet Tail laughed at his own wit; Vincent scowled with an irritated look on his face.

"How rude!" exclaimed Fictionary.

"Let me tell you-!" began Vincent.

"Don't bother with him, you two," sighed Twilight, "it isn't even worth it."

"Hey, thanks, girl," said Comet Tail, taking Twilight's hoof in his, "so, d'you wanna watch the stars with me tonight? Y'know, one on one chat?"

Twilight took her hoof back with an indignant look. "I'm sorry, but I'm booked for the day. Perhaps another day…?"

"But I insist!" protested Comet Tail, "You know how much you love memorizing all the constellations in Luna's night sky…"

"She said she was busy!" snapped Vincent with a firm tone in his voice, "Either you stop bothering her or I'll have to use force!"

Vincent and Comet Tail both glared at one another for what seemed like ages.

"Have it your way, van Colt," the unicorn stallion sniffed, and he walked away, knocking over the books Vincent had just stacked.

"What a plonker," Vincent frowned, re-stacking the books for the third time.

"You're telling me," agreed Fictionary, "do you know him, Twilight?"

"I knew him years ago as a filly," Twilight explained, "it was back when I was a student for Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns..."

* * *

_This was some weeks after Spike was hatched and after Twilight's successful entrance to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. A young filly Twilight was walking in the courtyard, when she saw a light yellow unicorn colt being picked on._

_"You see that loser?" one of the older colts taunted, "Look at him, he can't even defend himself!"_

_"Where's your mommy, Comet Fail?" another colt sneered._

_"Hey!" snapped Twilight, "Leave him alone!"_

_The bullying colts turned to the light purple filly and scowled._

_"Mind your own business," one of them sniffed._

_"Yeah, we don't need a little filly like you butting in on stallions like us!" another colt agreed._

_"Then how about me?" came a stern voice._

_The colts turned around and noticed Princess Celestia. They went from acting tough to cowering in fear at her sudden presence._

_"What is the meaning of this?" Princess Celestia demanded._

_"Ah, we were just... erm, foolin' around?" one of the tough colts lied._

_"No you weren't!" said Twilight, "You were bullying that colt."_

_"You know that I do not approve of bullying," Princess Celestia said sternly, "you three are in big trouble."_

_The bullying colts gulped nervously, and they soon followed Princess Celestia inside._

_"Thanks for standing up for me," said the colt they had been bullying._

_"You're welcome," said Twilight, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, by the way. What's your name?"_

_"It's Comet Tail," the unicorn colt replied._

_"It's nice to meet you," said Twilight, "why were those bullies picking on you?"_

_"I'm the youngest of seven siblings," explained Comet Tail, "my six older brothers and sisters and father never noticed me. Only my mother did, but she died last year."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that," said Twilight._

_"The only real reason I got in here was because my oldest brother Shooting Star is one of Celestia's guards," Comet Tail added._

_Just then a large dark yellow unicorn stallion appeared. He had a long, flowing blue mane and tail, purple eyes, and a comet tail for a cutie mark._

_"I heard that some colts were giving you a hard time, Comet," he said, "you alright?"_

_"I am now," said Comet Tail, "oh, and this is..."_

_"Not now, brother," interrupted Shooting Star, "I've got to head back to work."_

_With that, he strode away._

_"That wasn't very nice," said Twilight._

_"Yeah, but that's what older siblings do," Comet Tail shrugged, "you look up to them, but they overlook you completely."_

_"Not Shining Armor," said Twilight, "he always had time for me."_

_"Lucky," muttered Comet Tail, "I wish I had a sibling like that..."_

_"I'd better get going," said Twilight, "it was nice meeting you, Comet Tail." With that, Twilight headed back into the castle._

* * *

"Wow," said Fictionary, "kinda feel bad for the guy. So what happened afterward?"

"We became friends, even if I wasn't interested back then as I am today," said Twilight, "but then he dropped out for reasons I'm not sure of, and we didn't meet again until the Hearth's Warming Eve play me, Spike and the others put on, and he then moved to Ponyville days before Applejack was to compete in the Equestria Rodeo in Canterlot. He's done the occasional flirt I usually dismiss, but Comet Tail's done it more since hanging around with other stallions, and especially after I became a princess a couple of months ago.

"I just don't know what changed in him," she continued, "he used to be nice and quiet, but all of a sudden, he's become cocky and arrogant."

"It's probably a stallion thing," shrugged Fictionary.

"He'd better watch himself," said Vincent.

"Why's that, big brother?"

"Because if he thinks he's gonna win Twilight by acting the way he is, he's got another thing coming!"

"I just hope he doesn't do something insane," said Fictionary.

"Well," said Twilight, "I'd better be off for Flash Sent-whoops!" She covered her mouth in embarrassment, her face blushing redder than Big Macintosh's fur.

"Flash who?" asked Vincent.

"You're in love with another stallion, are you?" Fictionary asked cheekily.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about," Twilight stuttered.

"Twilight's got a coltfriend! Twilight's got a coltfriend!" Fictionary sang in a cheeky way.

"Oh, real mature," groaned Vincent, rolling his eyes.

"I do not!" objected Twilight, "I barely know Flash."

"Who is this Flash bloke?" asked Vincent.

"He's a new member of the Crystal Empire Royal Guard," explained Twilight. Then she suddenly realized that she had spilled the beans about who she was going to visit.

"Is _that_ why you're heading to the train station?" asked Fictionary innocently.

"...yes," Twilight sighed in defeat. She mentally cursed herself for spilling the beans.

"Why are you acting like it's a big deal?" asked Vincent.

"Well, it's like this," said Twilight, "my big brother Shining Armor is in charge of the Crystal Empire alongside Cadance. So he's Flash Sentry's boss. If Shining would see me and Flash dating, he might be cross."

"Is that a bad thing?" Vincent didn't sound convinced, "I mean, I've heard of employees dating their bosses' daughters, after all."

"I just don't want to risk my B.B.B.F.F. getting mad and Flash getting fired."

"Talk about a lose-lose scenario..." remarked Fictionary, "I'm sorry, but what is a B.B.B.F.F.?"

"Big Brother Best Friend Forever," Twilight explained.

Just then, Spike looked out from the door. "Hey Twilight," he called, "aren't you supposed to be at the train station by now?"

"Oh my!" gasped Twilight. She'd spent so much time speaking with Vincent and Fictionary she lost track of time.

"I've got to go," she said, racing off towards the station.

"Have fun, Twilight," called Fictionary, waving, "but not too much fun with the royal guards!"

"Behave yourself, young filly," said Vincent.

"What?" asked Fictionary innocently.

"Ugh... never mind."

"Well, anyway, love triangles aren't a good thing, are they?" asked Fictionary.

"Why do you bring that up, Fictionary?" asked Spike, picking up the books Vincent had re-stacked yet again.

"If two ponies fight over the same one, then there might be trouble," explained Fictionary.

"We best hope that's not the case," said Vincent, "otherwise, he'll have me to talk to!"

Spike had brought the books Vincent and Fictionary borrowed back inside Golden Oak Library, and the siblings were on their way once more. Inside, Vincent wanted to help Twilight and Flash, even though he hadn't met the latter for himself yet, but he decided to take the backseat and allow love and nature to run their course.

* * *

Twilight had managed to catch her train to the Crystal Empire just in time, and she was now in her coach, mulling over what to say to Flash when they met. The journey lasted many miles, which gave Twilight plenty of time to think.

"Come on, Sparkle," she was saying to herself, "what to say to Flash when I run into him? Er, _bump_ into him, I suppose? 'Hi, Flash, how are you…?' No, that's no good. Ah… 'Have you seen Celestia's sun today…?' Oh, that won't work either! _What can I say to him when we meet?!_"

Twilight hit her head against the table in frustration. Fortunately, and rather surprisingly, none of the passengers seemed to take notice of the frustrated light purple alicorn princess. Then the announcements came on, causing Twilight to sit up in surprise.

"_Attention passengers – the service from Ponyville to the Crystal Empire is now arriving at the station. Please mind the gap between the train and the platform when boarding or departing._"

"Ah!" gasped Twilight, "I haven't even thought of what to say-" She then mentally told herself to pull it together. "It's no big deal, Twilight; just keep your cool, and whatever you do – do NOT freak out…!"

Calmly, Twilight got out of the coach onto the station platform. All she had to do was find a light orange Pegasus with a blue mane and tail; how hard could it be?

Unfortunately, as Twilight was yet again not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped – you guessed it – into the stallion she was thinking of. Flash was not wearing his armor, exposing his cutie mark.

"Careful, miss," he said, helping the light purple alicorn back onto her hooves, "why is it we're bumping into each other all of a sudden?"

"Sorry," Twilight giggled nervously, "I was, you know, just in my thoughts."

"So was I," said Flash, brushing himself off, "I'm Flash Sentry, and you're Princess Twilight Sparkle, I presume?"

"Twilight would be fine," replied the light purple alicorn modestly, "even if I'm a princess now, I still prefer going by Twilight, you know."

"I see," said Flash, "so, do you wanna have a walk around the empire? It's my day off."

"Oh, my gosh, what a coincidence!" remarked Twilight, "I was gonna ask you the same thing!"

"I guess great minds think alike," Flash chuckled, "so where do we start?"

* * *

**The songs and albums Vincent lists are all based off Beatle titles. See if you can guess what they are. ;)**

**Oh my Celestia; a love triangle is already beginning to bloom in Equestria****! What will happen when Comet Tail and Flash Sentry cross paths? You can pretty much guess what happened if you read the original draft!**


	12. Risky Romance Part 3

**Here's chapter three to the edited version of my TwiSentry love story. Again, the flashbacks take place before Twilight's entrance exam in**** "The Cutie Mark Chronicles", and gives some background to Flash and Sunset Shimmer. I strongly wish to note this is a Flashlight story, not a SunsetSentry story, okay? I don't hate SunsetSentry, I'm more or less neutral towards it.**

* * *

**Part 3: All Those Years Ago**

As they walked around the Crystal Empire, Flash and Twilight were talking about her adventures up to becoming a princess alicorn, and she was telling him about her few days in the human world.

"…so this other Flash Sentry from this other world," said Flash, "he was a very kind sort, wasn't he?"

"He was, a real gentlecolt, and treated me like a princess… no pun intended," replied Twilight, "but Rarity from the other world disapproved since the other Flash was ex-boyfriend – or coltfriend here – to Sunset Shimmer."

Twilight noticed Flash cringe at the name she mentioned.

"Sunset… Shimmer?" he asked with unease.

"Erm, yes. Why?"

"Sunset Shimmer," Flash slowly began, "was my fillyfriend from my youth."

"What did happen between you two? And how did you meet her?"

"It's a bit of a long story," said Flash, "it was years ago as a colt, before I became a royal guard…"

* * *

_A young Flash Sentry lived with his parents in Cloudsdale. His father was a royal guard and wanted Flash to be just like him. The father, Flame Barrier, was a dark orange Pegasus whose cutie mark was a blue shield with a fireball behind it. His eyes were green and his mane and tail were a solid dark sapphire. __Flash's mother, Lullaby Strings, was also a Pegasus with light yellow fur, blue eyes, a blue mane and tail with pink stripes, and her cutie mark was a guitar next to a music note._

_Flame Barrier wanted Flash to be a Royal Guard just like him._

_"It'll be very exciting and put your courage to the test," he would say._

_"Yeah, it will," said Flash, but inside, he doubted his father's words._

_Lullaby Strings, on the other hoof, disagreed._

_"That kind of lifestyle is risky and dangerous," she said, "I don't want my son to end up getting hurt or worse."_

_The two Pegasi argued and argued until they decided to just divorce. On the day Flash and his father were leaving, his mother had begun to feel rather ill, and it was unfortunate they never knew why..._

* * *

_A few hours later, Flame Barrier and young Flash made their way to Canterlot. After a couple of months, Flame went off to some Royal Duty, but never came back. Unfortunately, he'd carelessly forgotten to ask somepony to look after young Flash, and the Pegasus colt began to fear the worst._

What if mom was right and he was killed in battle?_ he thought. Flash wondered what had happened and ran off, looking for his father. No matter where he went, he couldn't find the dark orange Pegasus stallion._

_"I'll never find him," he said sadly, and then looked around him. He had no idea where he was at all!_

_"Not only have I lost my dad, but now I've lost myself," he whimpered._

_Flash looked up and noticed that it was beginning to rain. Quickly, he ran for the nearest shelter, Canterlot Castle._

_"Hopefully I can keep safe and dry here," he said to himself. A pair of guards nearby noticed him alone and sad._

_"What're you doing out here in the rain, boy?" one of them asked, "You'll catch a cold!"_

_"I'm lost and I don't know where my father is," Flash replied._

_"Oh my," said the other guard, "we better get you to Princess Celestia immediately!"_

_The two guards quickly took the freezing colt to Princess Celestia._

* * *

_Princess Celestia stood at the throne room with a young filly. She was a light amber unicorn with a crimson mane and tail streaked with yellow and had cyan eyes. At this point, she didn't have a cutie mark._

_"Sorry to interrupt, your majesty," said one of the guards, "but we found a young colt in the rain, and it seems his father isn't with him."_

_"Oh dear," said Celestia, "bring him here."_

_The two guards moved and Flash stepped forwards._

_"Y-your Highness," he said, nervously bowing._

_"What is your name, young one?" asked Celestia._

_"Flash Sentry," the young colt replied, "I can't find my father, Flame Barrier. He's been gone for a long time, and I'm afraid I may never see him again!"_

_Celestia felt sympathy for the young colt. "I am sorry to hear of your loss, young Flash."_

_"What can we do for him?" asked one of the guards, "We can't have him grow up without a parent. Surely he has a mother?"_

_"My mom's in Cloudsdale," said Flash._

_"How would you like to stay here in the castle?" Celestia offered. Flash looked at her in surprise._

_"Really?"_

_"Of course," the princess smiled, and then she notioned the filly next to her. "This is Sunset Shimmer," Celestia said, "she is my top student."_

_While Flash was making himself at home, Princess Celestia sent some of her guards to find Flash's mother. However, by the time they reached Cloudsdale, they couldn't find a light yellow Pegasus mare which matched Flash's depiction of her. They returned with the unhappy news._

_"We couldn't find the mare Flash described, your majesty," said one._

_"Sh... she's not there...?"_

_"I'm afraid not," said another, "we're sorry... truly, we are."_

_Flash lowered his head in sadness. Not only was his father gone, but now his mother was too._

_"Whatever shall I do?" he said, on the verge of crying. __One of the guards spoke up._

_"I could take you under my wing like a foster father," he offered. Flash liked that idea, and so it was arranged for the guard to be his foster father. He also began studying so he could become a Royal Guard too._

_During that time, Flash even began to build a friendship with Sunset Shimmer, and before long, it would begin to blossom into something more; however,__ not every love story has the happy ending..._

* * *

_Several years later, Flash and Sunset were teenage ponies, both having obtained their respective cutie marks, Sunset's being a red and yellow shimmering sun. __About three weeks ago, she was dropped as Celestia's student as she had become cruel and dishonest over the last several months, and didn't become a princess as quickly as she wanted._

_"How could you act this way?" asked Flash angrily, "When we met a few years ago, you were sweet and innocent, and now you've turned into… into… a spiteful mare!"_

_"It's Celestia's fault I didn't get my dreams quickly as I wanted," growled Sunset, "and she thinks **I'm** the one who's selfish!"_

_"She kicked you out for the right reasons, Sunset."_

_"Well then," she growled, "we're leaving Canterlot."_

_"No, Sunset, there's no 'we'!"_

_"What do you mean, there's no 'we'?!" Sunset asked in anger._

_"I refuse to help you just to get even with Princess Celestia," said Flash firmly, "it's not the right thing to do!"_

_"I can't do this alone, you know!"_

_"Forget it! We're through!"_

_Sunset stared at Flash, an appalled look on her face, and then scowled before turning on her heel._

_"Have it your way, Sentry," she growled, "you're just like her – kind and foolish! One day, you will be sorry!"_

_Flash just stood in silence, watching his now ex-fillyfriend run off. He'd never had that much anger in him before, and he almost wanted to cry. After a few minutes, he felt something bump into him on the foreleg, and a young female voice cry out in surprise._

_Flash looked down to see a young light purple unicorn filly with a dark blue mane and tail with purple and pink streaks, big purple eyes and no cutie mark._

* * *

"Hang on a second," said Flash, "Twilight… were you that filly who bumped into me after I broke up with Sunset?"

"Oh, yeah, I was," said Twilight, blushing, "must be a small land, Equestria is. It must have slipped my mind."

"What were you doing back then?" asked Flash.

"Well," Twilight began, "I had just gotten prepared for my entrance exam into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, and I was so eager that I got lost from my parents."

"How'd that happen?"

"Well… let's say I got a little distracted by a stowaway balloon and wanted to catch it. As you can guess, it did have consequences…"

* * *

_Little Twilight had finally caught the balloon, but by now, she realized that her parents weren't around._

_"Mommy?! Daddy!" she cried, "Where are you?!"_

_Twilight ran fast as her little legs could carry her. She didn't notice where she was going and ran into a light orange teenage Pegasus stallion with a blue mane and tail with lighter streaks, matching blue eyes, and his cutie mark was a two-tone sapphire blue shield behind a yellow lightning bolt._

_The teenage stallion looked down at Twilight with surprise and confusion._

_"Are you alright, kid?" he asked, lending a hoof to help her back on her hooves._

_"I think so," said Twilight, sadness clear in her voice._

_"What's the matter?" asked the teenage Pegasus, "Are you lost?"_

_Twilight gave a sad nod. "I'm on my way to try out for Princess Celestia's School of Talented Unicorns, but I got distracted and I can't find my parents!"_

_She fell to the ground and began to cry. The teenage Pegasus felt upset seeing a filly cry, so he gave her a comforting hug, helping to wipe her tears out of her eyes._

_"Do you feel better?" he asked gently._

_"I do, a little," sniffed Twilight, "I'm Twilight."_

_"I'm Flash," said the teenage Pegasus, "you know, Twilight, I think it'd be easy to find your parents if we were in the air."_

_"In the air?!" gasped Twilight in shock, "I-I-I've never been in the air before!"_

_"Why not?" asked Flash._

_"I get a little jumpy," Twilight admitted sheepishly._

_"Don't be afraid," said Flash, "you can ride on my back or I can hold you, whichever is good for you. Either way, I'm helping you find your parents."_

_Twilight thought about it for a moment or two, and without thinking twice, she jumped onto Flash's back._

_"What are we waiting for?!" she cried excitedly, "Let's fly! Or rather, **you're** the one flying and I'm riding…"_

_In a flash, the teenage Pegasus flew into the sky, Twilight clinging onto his back._

* * *

_"I should tell you what my parents look like," said Twilight, "my mommy is light gray with a purple and gray mane, three purple stars for her cutie mark."_

_"Right," said Flash, "and is she…?"_

_"Unicorn? Yes. She should be with my daddy, who's grayish blue with a dark blue mane and two crescent moons for a cutie mark."_

_Flash and Twilight looked all around Canterlot in the skies; then..._

_"Is that my mommy and daddy?!" Twilight pointed down to earth, and she and Flash could see Twilight's parents – the exact description she gave them – talking to a mare._

_"If you've seen our daughter," said Twilight's mother, Twilight Velvet, "oh please let us know!"_

_"I've found her, Missus!"_

_The three adult ponies looked up, and saw Flash landing down with Twilight on his back. The little unicorn filly got off and ran to her parents excitedly._

_"Mommy! Daddy!"_

_Twilight's parents were so overwhelmed with joy that they hugged their daughter tightly._

_"Oh, thank Celestia you're okay, sweetie!" said her mother._

_"Don't you run off like that again," her father, Night Light, said sternly, "you nearly gave your mother a heart attack!"_

_"I'm sorry, daddy," said Twilight sadly, "I'd have been stuck if it wasn't for Flash."_

_The two parents looked at Flash, who gulped nervously; how would they have reacted to a stranger helping their daughter?_

_To his surprise, they were smiling!_

_"Thank you, young Flash," said Twilight Velvet, "if it wasn't for you, goodness knows what would've happened to our daughter!"_

_"Oh, it was nothing, Mrs… ah, what's your last name?"_

_"Sparkle."_

_"Mrs. Sparkle," finished Flash, "just couldn't leave a filly by her own, could I?"_

_Twilight walked over to Flash, asked him to lean down towards her, and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush red as an apple._

_"This is my thanks from you," smiled Twilight, "you're my hero."_

_"Ah, th-thanks," said Flash shyly. Twilight then walked off with her parents to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, leaving the teenage Pegasus standing there, blushing._

* * *

"…and when it came for my entrance exam," continued Twilight, "I must have been so wrapped up in you helping me find my parents that I was unable to hatch the egg Spike was in. That was when all of a sudden, as if by coincidence, it was a young Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom that hatched Spike, caused me to lose control of my magic until Princess Celestia intervened, and obtain my cutie mark!"

"A sonic rainboom?" asked Flash, and then quickly realized. "I think I can remember seeing one of them not long after we found your parents; it was real loud and scary, I thought."

There was a pause before Twilight spoke up again.

"Now that I'm thinking about it," she said, "we met the same day you and Sunset broke up, the day Spike hatched, and the day me and my friends all got our cutie marks! How often does that happen?"

"Must be destiny, I suppose," Flash shrugged, "or pure coincidence. So what did happen after you passed your entrance exam?"

"Princess Celestia made me her own personal protégé at the school not long after I passed," said Twilight, "and since then, I've been studying magic, and eventually friendship, right up to my coronation. Even so, my friends and I still learn more about friendship every day.

"When I told my older brother, Shining Armor, about how you helped me, he said, 'I'm glad you're okay, Twily, and although I'm not fond of strangers, I'd like to meet this Flash pony and thank him for what he's done.'"

"Hold on," Flash interrupted, "did you say Shining Armor?"

"Yes, I did," said Twilight, "why?"

"Oh, nothing," said Flash, a little hastily, "I was just asking, is all."

"Oh, okay," said Twilight, understanding, "I guess he probably forgotten about it and assumed you were another random pony named 'Flash'. Must be a common name in Equestria."

"I guess so," Flash chuckled, and then he went silent. _Oh, jeez,_ he thought, _Shining Armor's my boss and Twilight's brother. What's he gonna think if he finds out one of his soldiers is dating his sister?! No, come on, Flash – pull yourself together!_

"Oh, my gosh, does time fly?!" exclaimed Flash, "Well, it was nice finding out more about one another, and hope to see you soon!" And he quickly flew off.

"Wouldn't you like to visit me sometime in Ponyville?!" called Twilight, but she got no reply. "I guess it's a 'maybe', then!"

Twilight was a little disappointed, but nonetheless glad she at least got to speak with Flash in pony. As she walked back to the station to catch the next train to Ponyville, Twilight thought something was up, but couldn't put her hoof on it…

* * *

**In my own headcanon of MLP, Flash Sentry is older than Twilight, but younger than Shining Armor. My theory is that Sunset Shimmer is about a few years older than the Mane Six, journeyed Equestria before escaping through the Crystal Mirror where she stayed in the human world for thirty moons, learning to adjust to her new form, and then the movie takes place.**

**There's still more to come!**


	13. Risky Romance Part 4

**Here's chapter four! Now this one's more comedy rather than romance, but you'll get a laugh out of it, especially since a certain cross-eyed pony is here! The opening scene with Comet Tail and his buds was originally meant for chapter three, but it was long enough, so it's now part of the new and improved chapter four!**

* * *

**Part 4: Race to Disaster**

Back in Ponyville, Comet Tail was still sulking about being rejected by Twilight.

"It's not fair," he complained, "I would've gotten my one chance to be with Twilight, but then that Vincent, Vernon or whatever-his-name-is, and his silly little sister; they had to go and tell me off! The nerve of it all!"

"Oh, what are you moaning about now?" said a voice.

Comet Tail sighed and turned to face the light amber Earth stallion who asked him the question. He had a light brown mane and tail, moderate blue eyes, and three blue horseshoes for his cutie mark; his name is Caramel, a next-door neighbor to Rarity and Sweetie Belle, and a friend of the Apple family.

With Caramel were two other stallions – one of them was a dark gray Pegasus with a light cyan gray mane and tail with lighter streaks, light gold eyes, and his cutie mark was a lightning bolt from a cloud; his name is Thunderlane, a student at Wonderbolts Academy alongside Rainbow Dash. The other was a grayish amber Earth pony with a dark amber mane and tail, light grayish-blue eyes, and his cutie mark was an hourglass; his name is Time Turner, often nicknamed "Dr. Hooves," but he goes by either name.

"I guess Twilight's turned him down… again," Time Turner suggested in a moderate Scolttish accent.

"Yeah, how do you even know of this, Doc?" snapped Comet Tail.

"What Time Turner's trying to say is," said Thunderlane, "you've been getting obsessed over Twilight since she was coronated as a princess."

"So?" Comet Tail scoffed indignantly, "I think she's pretty. How can a princess like her reject someone cool like myself?"

"You sound like Rainbow Dash when she shows off," chuckled Thunderlane.

"I heard that! But at least I admit my feelings to a filly unlike somepony…" He gave a "knowing" glare at Caramel, causing his face to flush red as an apple.

"Hey, at least I don't show off in front of Applejack!" the light amber stallion retorted.

"All right, you two," said Time Turner, standing in between them, "now I presume you're planning to think of a way to impress her, right, Comet Tail?"

"You wait and see!" said Comet Tail, "Twilight will be my fillyfriend in no time!"

"Uh, yeah, good luck with that," said Thunderlane sarcastically, but Comet Tail didn't take much notice.

"You'll see, boys," the light yellow unicorn muttered to himself, "you'll see…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Mane Six were having a chat when they noticed Twilight was missing.

"Has anypony seen Twilight at all today?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm afraid not," said Fluttershy.

"Not since yesterday afternoon," said Applejack.

"I hope that nothing bad has happened to her," said Rarity.

"Maybe she's throwing a super special party for us!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

At that moment, Vincent was walking by.

"Yo, Vincent," called Rainbow Dash, "have you seen Twilight?"

"Yes, Rainbow," said Vincent, "Fictionary and I saw her this morning. Why?"

"We haven't seen her all day," said Fluttershy.

"Is this a problem, Fluttershy?"

"Well, we're worried that something bad might have happened."

"She said she was going to the Crystal Empire," explained Vincent, "apparently to meet with some bloke I don't even know, Flash Sentry."

"Flash Sentry?" asked Applejack, "Now does that name sound familiar, girls?"

"I think that was that one guard Twilight met before going through that mirror," said Fluttershy.

"And after she and Spike returned," Rarity put in.

"She acted like she had a crush on him," said Rainbow Dash.

"Just like you and one of the Wonderbolts," Vincent teased, "what was his name again, Soarin?"

Rainbow Dash's cheeks turned bright red and her wings extended.

"You-!" she spluttered indignantly, "I don't-! How-?! _Ohhh!_" She gave a flustered groan; this made the others laugh.

Suddenly, at that moment, who should sneak his way in but Comet Tail.

"What's this I hear about Princess Twilight falling in love with a stallion that isn't me?" he asked.

"Ugh, not that irritating bugger again," muttered Vincent.

"What do ya want, Comet Tail?" asked Applejack.

"I am on a quest to win the heart of Princess Twilight," said Comet Tail.

"Uh, yeah, good luck in that," said Rainbow Dash sarcastically.

"Are you saying that you doubt me?" asked Comet Tail.

"Yes we are," said Vincent firmly, "what makes you think Twilight would fall for some arrogant fool like you?"

"How _dare_ you call me an arrogant fool!" snapped Comet Tail.

"Oh, and that's coming from somepony who called me a geek!" retorted Vincent.

"Looks like something needs to be settled," said Rainbow Dash, "what do you say about a race, Vincent? If you win, then Comet Tail can leave Twilight alone."

"But what if _I_ win?" asked Comet Tail.

"Doesn't really matter," said Rainbow Dash, "so, interested or not?"

"Well..." Vincent began, "if it'll get Comet Tail to leave Twilight alone, then I accept."

"I knew you'd see it my way!" cheered Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Vincent and Comet Tail stood at the starting line outside Sweet Apple Acres. Both stallions were determined not to let the other one win.

"This shall be a one lap race, boys," said Applejack, "there shall be no tail bitin', no shortcuts, no rammin' one another off course, no greasin' anypony's hooves, no-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we get on with it?" demanded Comet Tail.

"Fine," sighed Applejack, and then said quickly, "most importantly, have fun. Ready, set, and go." And with a wave of the flag from Caramel, Vincent and Comet Tail were off! The rest of the Mane Six cheered for Vincent.

Caramel, however, was worried. "I've got a feeling this is only going to lead to trouble…"

* * *

Vincent and Comet Tail were racing through Ponyville. Vincent was in front, but Comet Tail began to pass by using his magic to speed up,

"They don't call me Comet Tail for nothing," he grinned.

"Show off," snapped Vincent, "wings, don't fail me now!"

At that moment, Twilight had just left the train station. No sooner had she stepped off the platform, she could see the race.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Twilight! Watch out!" shouted Vincent. The yellow Pegasus stallion came to a stop before crashing into Twilight. Before the light purple alicorn could ask what was going on, Comet Tail saw Twilight ahead but was too late to stop, and crashed into her!

"Aaaahhh!"

"Oh bugger!" cried Vincent, racing off after them, "Hang on, Twilight!"

Comet Tail and Twilight crashed into a nearby Lyra, who was knocked into a nearby Bon Bon. Out of surprise, the beige Earth pony shrieked and crashed into a light grayish-mulberry Earth pony with moderate cerise eyes, mane and tail, and a bunch of grapes and a strawberry for a cutie mark. This was Berry Punch, everypony's idea of a town drunk, holding a bottle of cider. Her bottle flew in the air towards a light bluish-gray Pegasus with a pale blond mane and tail, yellow wall-eyes, and two large bubbles surrounded by five smaller ones for a cutie mark. This was Derpy Hooves, hovering a few feet off the ground and holding onto a muffin.

"Mmm," she said, unaware of what was going on, "muffins."

The bottle conked Derpy in the head, causing her to drop her muffin.

"My muffin!" she cried, and chased after her beloved little muffin.

At that moment, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were walking along planning on how - you guessed it - to obtain their cutie marks.

"Alright y'all," said Apple Bloom, "what are we gonna try today?"

"I got it!" said Scootaloo, "We can obtain our cutie marks by..."

"That muffin?" asked Sweetie Belle, confused.

"No, that wasn't what I was gonna say!" But before Scootaloo could correct herself, ("Stop that muffin!") Derpy came charging in.

"How about we make like a banana and split?" asked Apple Bloom.

So that's what they did. However, as Derpy claimed her muffin once again, Scootaloo was headed straight towards Big Macintosh with a cartload of apples!

"Look out!" cried Apple Bloom.

Big Macintosh could see Scootaloo headed towards him and quickly swerved to the left, a few apples spilling out of his cart, but he didn't see Vincent was now right in front of him!

"Ooohh, get outta mah way!" the large red stallion cried.

Too late, the two stallions crashed into each other, causing more apples to spill. They crashed right into Time Turner, who was at a nearby banana stand. Apples and bananas flew everywhere! It was a terrible mess, but surprisingly, nopony had been seriously injured. What was even more surprising was that Derpy was completely oblivious to the chaos that had just taken place; she flew away with her muffin in her hooves.

"Is everpony okay?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, yes," said Vincent, "other than a few bruises, I'm perfectly okay."

"You're one to talk," grumbled Bon Bon.

Just then, Spike, Thunderlane, Caramel, and the rest of the Mane Six ran up (flew in the case of Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Thunderlane) to the scene of splattered apples and bananas and piled up ponies.

"Holy moly!" cried Caramel.

"What happened?" asked Thunderlane.

"Ask Comet Tail," groaned Vincent, "ah, that really hurt..."

Everyone glared at Comet Tail.

"What? What's everypony looking at me for?"

"You crashed into me!" snapped Twilight.

"Nopony told me you were in my way!" retorted Comet Tail.

"You should have watched where you were going!" added Lyra.

"But you didn't because of how busy you were boasting about yourself," Vincent added.

"Boasting?! Ha! You're one to talk, four eyes!"

"I'd rather be four eyes than zero brain," retorted Vincent.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?!"

"Eeyup," added Big Macintosh.

"Well, blame Rainbow Dash," said Comet Tail, "she's the one who suggested the race from the get go."

"I'm right here, you know!" the cyan colored Pegasus shouted.

"Well, it's true," sniffed Comet Tail, "at least I'm not a Wonderbolt lover!"

Rainbow Dash's face went redder than the streaks in her mane, and seethed in anger. "At least I pay attention to where I'm going, Comet _Fail!_" she snapped back.

Her insult was met with gasps, and some ponies backed a little away.

"Comet Fail?!" the light yellow unicorn said furiously, calmly at first, then getting angrier and angrier, "I hate that name. I hate it, you hear?! Nopony calls me Comet Fail! Especially not some speed-obsessed air-head!"

"Air-head... **_AIR-HEAD?!_**"

Rainbow Dash was so furious she wanted to tear Comet Tail a new flank, when Applejack held her back.

"Whoa, there, Nelly! Not in front of the foals!"

"Let me at 'im! **LET ME AT 'IM!**"

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said, standing between her and Comet Tail, "While it was wrong for Comet Tail to crash into me, you were the one who suggested this race. Now apologize."

The cyan Pegasus could see everypony who'd been involved in the random crashes - bar Derpy - were glaring at her, even Big Macintosh and Scootaloo.

"Alright, I get the picture," she groaned, "by hindsight, I shouldn't have suggested such a race."

"Yeah, no kidding," retorted Vincent, "I could've been killed!"

"A lot of us would've," muttered Bon Bon, rolling her eyes.

"I want my cider!" cried Berry Punch. Everypony just stared awkwardly at her. "...what?"

"Now that Berry's brought it up," said Applejack, "Big Mac, weren't these apples gonna be used to make some cider?"

"Eeyup," replied Big Macintosh, "but now they're ruined, and ya can't make business or quality cider with ruined apples."

"All too well," agreed Applejack, recalling the Flim Flam brothers.

"And I'm covered with Bananas that I could have eaten," grumbled Time Turner, "still, at least they're not pears... can't stand them..."

"Alright, Comet Tail," said Vincent, "since this race didn't have a good conclusion, we'll have to think of something else." He looked around; Comet Tail had gone! While everypony else had been complaining, he had slipped away and nopony noticed.

"Where's he gone?" asked Thunderlane.

"Ooh! Maybe he's making plans to attempt at winning Twilight's heart?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"What?" asked Twilight in confusion, "Why would Comet Tail want to win my heart?"

"I'm not sure," said Pinkie, "maybe it has to do with you and Flash?"

"Pinkie!" Vincent and the rest of the Mane Six shouted.

"Oopsie," said Pinkie.

Before Twilight knew it, the ponies who weren't aware of what was going on crowded around her.

"Who is this Flash pony that's got something to do with you?" asked Thunderlane.

"What does he look like?" asked Berry Punch.

"What are his favorite foods?" asked Derpy, "Is muffins among them?"

"Is he handsome?" asked Lyra.

"What does he do fer a livin'?" asked Apple Bloom.

Twilight brought a hoof to her head as more questions were asked. This was going to take a _very_ long time to answer them all.

"Pinkie..."

"Yes, Vincent?"

"Do you ever _not_ blurt out important things?!"

"Sometimes I just can't help it," Pinkie shrugged.

"Of course you can't," muttered Vincent, rolling his eyes yet again.

"Oh dear," said Fluttershy, "things are starting to get out of hoof."

"Indeed," agreed Rarity, "I just hope things don't get worse."

"Who's gonna clean up this mess?" asked Caramel.

"Guess we all should," said Time Turner.

As they set to work cleaning up the mess, a mysterious stallion wearing a cloak and hat watched them.

"He won't get away with what he's doing," he said quietly to himself, "he shall not harm Twilight and her friends, not while I'm around..."

* * *

**Well, who is the mysterious stallion, and what does he have that relates to Twilight and her friends? Only I know what's going to happen. There'll be one or two stories as an intermission, and then we move onto chapter five of the edited Risky Romance.**


End file.
